


The Royal Princes and The Violin Player

by hyuckhyuck



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Chan Changbin and Jisung are step brothers !!!, Dating game alternate universe, Felix is a violin player, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckhyuck/pseuds/hyuckhyuck
Summary: Lee Felix is one of the violin players at the royal events in his town, at one event his world gets turned around when he suddenly have 7 princes wanting to marry him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 99
Kudos: 338





	1. Opening Scene

This wasn’t the first or the last time Felix would stand in a big ballroom playing his violin. It was his job, playing for the Royals on their birthdays and events. It was fun because his passion was now his job so he couldn’t complain about that part. What he would complain about though were the Royals, he couldn't stand them.

Felix stood for hours playing his violin and would only get a few coins doing it since they would always say “ _you should be grateful for even being allowed to play here_ ”. Since Felix was nothing more than a normal townsperson even though he lived in the woods. He had no high status so technically they were right, but it still bothered him. 

Felix was playing _violin concerto_ with the other musicians while the royals danced and talked. Today was something different from the usual events, It seemed like there were more princes and princesses than military people. Maybe it was a matchmaking event? Felix didn’t know and didn’t care.

When he was done with the piece the royals clapped and Felix bowed with the others. When he looked up, he saw someone from far away looking at him. He stared back at the person, they smiled with a big smile back and disappeared into the crowd. With big eyes Felix looked down at his violin, that was the first time he got an actual real smile pointed at him at an event like this. Felix though, was interrupted by one of the cello players nudging him. 

“Hey, It’s okay if you want to go grab some snack or something we will just play something casual for a while” The man told Felix, he nodded and placed down his violin in his case. 

The violin was a gift from his grandfather so it meant a lot to him, it was his money maker and also his most precious gift. 

Felix slowly walked off and sneakily tried to catch some snacks from the snack table. They weren’t usually allowed, but at some rare occasions they were. But it was better to be on the safe side.

The table was filled with tiny sandwiches, macaroons and other cookies Felix didn’t know the name of. He picked some up and as he tried to leave, he was met with a big, broad chest in front of him. He looked up and there were three people in front of him blocking his way. They looked very familiar, but Felix couldn't’ really connect the names with their faces.

“May I ask what you are doing at the snack table?” The person with the broad chest asked Felix. 

“Uh, I'm...eating?” Felix cringed at his answer, He felt his face get all red.

One of the persons let out a little laugh while the other looked unimpressed.

“Ah, of course, do you mind if I ask for your name?” Felix looked down at the macaroon in his hand, he quickly ate it. Better to eat them before he gets taken away. After he swallowed it, he answered him.

“Lee Felix, I play the Violin at most of these events” He bowed and ate another cookie.

The man smiled, enjoying Felix weird introduction.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Im Bang Chan The oldest Prince in this kingdom” He bowed slightly before starting to speak again. 

“These are my two brothers, Prince Han Jisung and Prince Seo Changbin “ Chan pointed at each of his brothers. 

Jisung was the one who looked bored and unimpressed to be here while Changbin seemed to enjoy the ball and Felix different approach. 

“Are you enjoying the sweets?” Changbin asked. 

“ _Yes_ ! they are really good” He ate another one, _they were really good._

Changbin gave Felix a smile and a nod, he whispered out a _“That's good”._

Felix was chewing on his cookie then he stopped. _He finally remembered._

_…..Did they say...Bang Chan...Han Jisung and...Seo Changbin…?_

_THE ROYAL BROTHERS!!!!!????_

Felix suddenly bowed and apologized for not noticing that it was them. There goes his job.

“Hey hey It’s fine, it was rather nice having a conversation without people knowing who we are “ Chan laughed 

“Says you, I would say it was rather _rude_ ” Jisung scoffed at Chan. He looked at Felix with bitter eyes. 

Felix slowly backed off saying he had to get back, Chan tried to stop him but Felix was faster. He quickly got back to the musicians and sat down behind the people playing the trumpets.

Felix buried his head in his hands, how could he not notice that they were _The royal brothers!_ Felix sighed as he tried to sneak a look back at the brothers in the crowd.

He had heard about the brothers from other musicians. It’s hard being one of the employed and to not hear the gossip. The brothers apparently waren't fully blood related, they all had the same father but different moms. 

It was obvious when you looked at them because they didn’t look alike. 

Chan was the tallest and broadest of them, he had a pleasant smile and blond curly locks. He was also the one that the royals liked, apparently he was the Golden prince. The oldest and most family caring one.

Changbin was on the shorter side and had sleek black hair with sharp eyes. He didn’t look anything like Chan. Felix noticed the prince had nice arms, not that he was looking or anything. It was just kinda there. They were rumours that Changbin enjoyed talking with the staff a lot, he wasn’t the typical prince.

Jisung was the youngest one, he had brown hair that was slicked back and showed all his facial features. He was on the thinner side and was taller than Changbin. He was supposedly the most bratty Prince out there, he had heard stories from the staff how Jisung would refuse to go to events just because his brothers were there. So it was odd to see him with his brother today. Maybe today was a different day, an important event?

Felix rarely got to know what the events were, he just got his notes and was told to play them. He preferred it that way also, it was always best to keep distant from the royals

The reason Felix would stay away from royals was easy, they were to good looking. Really. The princes looked too good and most princesses would fight you to death if you got close to them. So it was easier to just stay on the side as the mere towns person he is.

_“hey, we are starting now”_ Felix heard someone call, he got up and walked to his spot. It was work time. He picked up his violin, took a deep breath and waited for the signal. 

After some hours the event was finally over, it was now pitch black outside. Felix could finally go home and sleep. He started to pack down his violin when he heard the other musicians bow and welcome someone. Felix turned around and saw that it was Prince Chan. Felix quickly joined the others and bowed. 

Chan waved and told them that it was okay, his smile was big and beautiful. He looked at the musicians until he locked eyes with Felix, he moved to stand in front of Felix.

“Do you mind joining me for a walk ?” He asked, Felix looked around and pointed at himself. Which Chan nodded and reached a hand out for Felix to grab. He quickly picked up his violin case and then grabbed Chans hand. Chan smiled back at Felix and walked them out of the castle. They walked in silence, Felix couldn’t really understand what was happening. HE was still worried he would get fired or worse...killed for eating cookies. 

They walked through was seemed to be the flower garden, it was lit up by some small lights. The night sky was beautiful and shined bright down on the two of them. 

Chan stopped them in the middle of the garden and released Felix hand. He turned around to face him. Chan opened his mouth to talk, but was interrupted by Felix.

“ _You are not here to kill me right? or fire me? I swear i can pay for the cookies just please don’t fire me! or maybe I can't but I will make up for it !_ ” Felix ranted and Chan stood in shock at how fast the boy was talking.

“No no, that’s not why i brought you here” He laughed. Felix sighed in relief.

_“I brought you here because i want you to join the matchmaking”_

_The...what...Matchmaking??? So it was a matchmaking event going on!!  
_

_“_ B-But I'm not a royal? and why would you want someone like me to join?” Felix asked.

“That’s exactly why, You are different and perfect for my brothers, The way you introduced yourself and how you played so beautiful tonight made me see that you are the perfect one” 

Felix couldn’t believe his ears, was the Prince Chan telling him he was the perfect person for one of his brothers? This got to be a joke.

“But I.. Prince Chan-”

“Don't worry about anything, We will fix you too look like a Prince and if my brothers ask just say you like helping others that’s why you play violin at these events”

“What do i get out of this?” Felix asked Chan.

Chan was shocked to hear what Felix said. 

“What do you mean? You get to marry a Royal Prince” 

“What if that’s something I _don't_ want?” 

Chan walked closer to Felix and looked at him intensely, Felix looked straight back at him.

“So you don’t want to marry a royal prince and live a guaranteed life of safety and never have to work again?” Chan questioned the boy. 

“Not really no, I enjoy playing the violin and i don’t want to be bound to someone I don’t know” Felix answered truthfully. 

_“I see..”_ Chan smirked, He handed Felix a thick envelope. 

“You have a month to think about it, _Lee Felix_ “ Chan said before walking away. Leaving Felix alone in the flower garden. 

He opened the envelope and found it full with money and a single paper to sign. There was enough money for him to have big meals every day of the week for months!

_What would Felix do? He could live an amazing life with no worries if he charms one of the princes, but would he be able to live a life with the Royals the people he hated the most? He didn’t really get the feeling that Prince Jisung even liked him and Prince Changbin seemed so sweet, but not someone who would ever like Felix and was Chan also someone Felix had to matchmake with?_

Felix pocketed the envelope and started his walk home, He had a lot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other will come later and im so excited to write this ihhh!!! if someone doesn't get it this will be so cliche and unexpected cues its supposed to be like a dating game!!! and maybe at some point i will have people vote too help felix choose what to do !! owo
> 
> Hope you like it !!!


	2. Jisung route 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A suprise Visit!

It had been two weeks since Felix met Chan in the flower garden. He had thought a lot about what Chan had proposed, but in the end he decided not to take the offer and just ignore it.

Now that Felix finally had time to be home and take care of his own garden he exactly did that. He was normally a busy person, he worked at different places in the town when he wasn’t playing the violin. Playing at the Royals didn’t pay a lot, so this was the first time he could stay home and work in his house and garden. Thanks to the money Chan gave, of course. He did enjoy it, but after one week he started to miss playing the violin. The royals had events often enough that he had to play at least once a week and when that one event went away Felix felt almost bored. 

He _was_ until there was a knock on his door, he knew that the grandma who visited him never knocked like that and that this time of the day. 

At the door was Prince Jisung, he looked as bored as he did at the ball.

 _“Excuse me”_ He said as he pushed Felix away to get into the house. He looked around inside the house, lifting some of Felix stuff and checking how dirty the house was. It wasn’t, Felix maybe was a busy person, but he did have time to clean his own house. Jisung flopped down on the couch and looked at him. Jisung was wearing a beautiful casual blue outfit, clearly not fitting in the house or how Felix was dressed. Felix was left standing, looking at Jisung and wondering how and why the Prince was here.

“I'm only here to get a closer look at you, We didn’t really get to see you last time” He said putting his feet on the table. 

“And no need to pretend you are a Prince, I already know Chans plan, He is kinda dumb and useless for trying to keep something like that from me” Jisung spat. He really didn’t like his brothers, Felix thought. He wondered why, since Chan seemed to care a lot about them.

“Well, I never agreed to anything so you can leave” Felix said opening the door again.

“Now wouldn’t _that_ be boring?” Jisung said with a smirk, he stood up and closed the door and stood in front of Felix. They were around the same height expect Jisung was a little bit taller than him.

“So what is it exactly you want to see, _Prince Jisung?_ ” Felix asked in a fake happy voice. He was getting tired of royals doing whatever they wanted, especially in his _own home._

Jisung smiled back and pretend to think. 

“Maybe you can take me to town? a little date before I can judge if you are enough for me?”

Felix never wanted to punch someone _more_ than now, he decided not to. He wanted to live another day. He decided to agree to make his boring day a fun one. He went over to his kitchen to get his jacket, he put it on and walked out the door.

“Well? let’s get going then, _Prince Jisung_ “ He said walking off without seeing Jisung smirk at Felix comment.

  
  
  


Jisung and Felix walked around town watching the different stands and shops around town. The townsfolk were happy to see Jisung walking outside visiting the town, Prince Jisung was someone who never visited the town. He wasn’t a person who enjoyed the attention and was rather rude to the townsfolk, which made them back away in the end. Scoffing and gossiping how rude the youngest prince was. After the townsfolk left them alone Jisungs face was set in an annoyed expression. It was time to try and change that.

Felix bought the Prince different kind of snacks and drinks to try out. But, the prince looked rather unimpressed at the low standard food not fitting his expensive taste. Even the prettiest part of the town wouldn’t fit the taste of the Prince.

He showed the prince the beautiful lake and flowers, but only got a bored yawn an as answer. Prince Jisung was indeed the bratty and annoying prince as he had heard about

Felix was getting rather tired and irritated at the prince, but he had one last destination before he accepted defeat.

It was the little tucked in shop between two jewelry stores that would save the “date”. The little shop was one of Felix favorite ones, he didn’t want to show him it but Felix had gotten competitive. He wanted to show him a good time. 

When they walked in the prince was amazed at all the little things that were scattered around the shop. It was filled with tiny toys, stones, flowers and glass chimes. The lady of the stores welcomed them and showed Felix the new things that had come in. Felix was a regular here and loved seeing the new items. He started talking with the lady while Jisung walked around the store with an amazed expression on his face. He touched and felt all the little toys and stones. He looked like he was having so much fun, Felix walked over to where Jisung was standing looking at a tiny red plane.

“so, enjoying this “ _date_ ” of ours?” He asked and picked up a green glass stone. 

Jisung scoffed and looked away.

“no, it's _boring_ ” He looked away from Felix and wandered to the other side of the store.

Felix laughed at Jisung, he was a weird prince. He had a bad attitude and behaved like a child.

Felix took the tiny red plane Jisung had been looking at, he went over to the old lady and asked her to pack it in for him. 

Jisung finally came back as Felix had finish buying the plane, He stared at the bag Felix was holding.

They bid farewell to the old lady and walked out of the store. Felix handed the bag to Jisung, The prince stopped and raised an eyebrow at Felix. Felix shook the bag in front of him to take it. Jisung took it and opened it to look inside, but got interrupted.

“Don’t look at it, you can open it later” Felix said and started to walk, he saw Jisung looking angrily at Felix but followed him. 

When they arrived at the end of the town, Felix stopped walking. 

“Well, that’s it for our “date” my highness, now, please leave me alone” Felix smirked and bowed.

Jisung scoffed at Felix and left walking back to the castle, he heard the click clacks of Jisungs shoes as he left.

The sound stopped and Jisung turned around.

“ _Not much of a date if you ask me, it was boring and dull_ ” He barked back leaving without seeing Felix expression.

Felix sighed and walked home, he had fun with the bratty Prince, but was happy to be going home.

What Felix didn’t expect two days after their “date” was an golden envelope written to him. He opened it and was surprised to see what it was inside.

Inside was a letter from the Kingdom, a matchmaking proposal from Prince Jisung. Signed by Prince Jisung and ready for Felix to accept. Felix was surprised, since the Prince seemed to not like Felix at all. He laughed at the letter and shoved in the drawer where Chans letter was and closed it.

Felix didn’t have time to play with Princes. He had a garden to take care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry the chapters are kinda short but they will get longer when we get to the ACTUAL plot!!! and im so excited for Hyunjin to show up yall gonna LOVE him.
> 
> Tw: @nyxhyuck


	3. Main story  1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is back at the event! This time he meets more princes...

Once again Felix was in the big ballroom of the castle. He felt amazing, he was glad to be back standing on his little space on the left playing the violin. He had missed it, it was like getting back to a routine he loved. What was different was the staring from the princes. He felt Jisung staring at him and Chan glance at him from time to time when he wasn’t talking to other royals. He had felt some other eyes on him, but it wasn’t unusual for people to watch them play while they were chatting so Felix didn’t pay it any mind. Well, he didn’t, until he thought that Jisung had been looking enough at him and it started to make Felix angry.

Felix made eye contact with Jisung who didn’t look away when they locked eyes, he made a disgusted grimace at him. Jisung scoffed at Felix and made one back, but he stopped when Chan walked up next to him and hit him on the arm. Felix couldn’t hear them because he was playing and it was too far away but he saw them talking. He guessed that Chan was telling Jisung to behave like a Prince and to stop distracting Felix. 

The event is the third matchmaking event, there are four matchmaking events in total. The first three are the meeting stages where the royals meet, talk and dance. In order to get to know each other and to know which one is the one you want to marry. In the last one, it's a big event, even bigger than usual where you tell who you are going to marry. It's the biggest events in all the Kingdoms. Felix hasn’t had the chance to play at the big event so how exactly it went he didn’t know. But he guessed seeing the awkward moment when someone says no to their marriage proposal sounded kinda fun.

Now, Felix haven’t actually been in the event or was going to but he had one already from Jisung. That had to be a new record right? Not that it mattered, but if he could get something for it he would.

Felix ended the song and it was once again time for his break, now this time he wouldn’t go and get cookies. Even though he would LOVE to get some more of those macaroons. _Really_ , who ever did those was an amazing baker!

Felix left the little square full of musicians and went out to get some air, It was dusk so it was still bright outside. The color of the sky was shadowing a beautiful orange and pink, Felix sat down on the small stairs on the back side. He looked at the sky and closed his eyes to take in the warmth that was still somehow showing itself this late.

“ Come on Seungmin, can we _please_ just go inside and dance a little more? you are never on these events anyway!” 

Felix heard someone talking to someone called.. Seungmin? It sounded like an argument, but not an angry one. Felix looked around, but couldn’t see anyone, so he just closed his eyes again and pretend he didn’t hear anything.

“No, I don’t want to dance and I don’t want to marry anyone! I don’t get why I'm here..” the other person who he guessed was Seungmin yelled back. 

“ _Please please please- OH!_ ”

Felix heard quick steps walk to him where he was sitting on the stairs. Felix prayed that it wasn’t him they were walking to.

_“Hi!”_ He heard a voice talk to him, Felix opened his eyes and saw the faces to the voices he had heard talking before. 

The person in front of him was beautiful, no doubt he was a Prince. He had long golden brown hair and was so _tall_. His white and lacy uniform fitting well on his proportioned body. His smile was bright and happy while the Prince behind him looked sad. 

He was also another tall Prince but not as tall as the other one, he had short brown hair styled to the side. His uniform matching the first prince, but he had red stone details on his, showing a more mature and professional look. 

They both were a beautiful royal princes. _Typical_. 

Felix were looking between the boys, unsure to answer the prince or to just pretend he didn’t hear it.

“ _Ah!- I'm so sorry!_ ” The tall prince said and bowed, coming back up with a beautiful smile on his face.

“I'm Prince _Hwang Hyunjin_ and it's a pleasure to meet you” 

Hyunjin stepped back and shoved the other prince in front, at the bottom of the stairs where they were standing. 

Hyunjin was pushing for the Prince to speak up. The other prince sighed and presented himself.

“ Prince _Kim Seungmin_ ” The introduction came out sad and tired. Felix almost felt sad for the prince, he didn’t seem to want to be here at all.

“Who are you? You don’t seem to royal, not that it matter! Do you want to dance with me?” Hyunjin spoke fast, Seungmin turned his head to look at Hyunjin.

“You can’t just say _that-_ ”

“So do you want to?” Hyunjin ignored Seungmin and walked up the stairs to hold Felix hand.

“uhm- I'm just the Violin player for this event?” Felix said, looking down at their linked hands.

“Woah that’s _You!_ I’ve heard from other princesses that there was this Violin player who went on a date with Prince Jisung! _Is that true_?” Hyunjin excitedly explained, jumping up and down.

“Well yes and no-” 

“ _Wow!! How exciting you must dance with me right now_!” Hyunjin tugged at Felix dragging him inside to the dance floor. Felix was shocked at the pure strength the prince had and how he didn’t care about Felix not being a royal. Hyunjin dragged him to the middle of the room and stood in front of Felix thinking before asking.

“Have you done this before?” 

“Danced? no, not really..” Felix answered truthfully.

“That’s no problem, we'll take it slow just follow my lead” Was all Hyunjin said before he took Felix hand and guided him to hold him on his shoulder and the other one in his hand, While Hyunjins hand held Felix tiny waist. Hyunjin let out a simple “oh!” in surprise. Felix ears turned red by the sudden surprise Hyunjin let out. 

The people around them stopped and looked at them , Felix heard people whispering and some laughters from different sides. He quickly looked to his left and saw some angry princesses looking at them, he wondered if Hyunjin was a popular prince or if they just hated that he was dancing with someone not royal. Felix looked back at Hyunjin who was already looking at him, not waiting for Felix to answer he started to move to the music. 

Hyunjin had said they would take it slow but the moment Felix got the hang of it Hyunjin spun him around and Felix flew across the room. Hyunjin laughed and caught him before he accidentally crashed into someone. Felix felt his head spin but Hyunjin just laughed at him and spun him some more across the room. When the song started to end Hyunjin didn’t show any signs to stop, he kept flying around the room with Felix holding tight to Hyunjin.

“You are pretty good at this!” Hyunjin said as he bent Felix backward in some weird move he had never seen before. Felix felt his back hurt as he got bent back in some weird position, clearly not one his back has tried before. 

“I wouldn’t say that, Prince Hyunjin-” Felix got once again thrown away in a spin but this time Hyunjin didn’t have time to catch him and Felix spun right into the arms of Seungmin who quickly caught Felix. He caught Felix with a grunt, Felix quickly apologized to the prince.

“I’m so sorry you have to dance with him, he is a pain to deal with” Seungmin said with a sigh and helped Felix to stand straight.

Felix touched his back to feel it aching , that would probably feel even worse tomorrow.

“Hey are you alright..uhm..” Seungmin asked, Felix quickly stood up straight and bowed. Even though these royals do whatever they want Felix need to be polite if he wants to keep his work.

“Lee Felix, I’m sorry i didn’t have time to introduce myself, I'm just the Violin player at this event and-” Felix got interrupted by a fake cough, Felix slowly turned around and saw the royal woman who usually keeps the musicians in check. Felix knew he was screwed, he had been away far too long then he should have been. _Not that he had a choice._

“I’m so sorry Prince Kim Seungmin but this little Violin player should be playing now so if you _excuse us_ ” Felix felt the woman pushing her nails into his shoulder. 

“Hey wait! we are not _done_ yet!” Hyunjin came from behind the woman, he had his hands on his hip, waiting for the woman to let Felix go. 

“Prince Hwang Hyunjin, This boy is not-”

“Miss Lee, It’s fine you can let him go” A familiar voice commanded. Felix looked behind him and saw not only Chan who had told the lady off, but also Changbin stood next to Chan. Changbin looked as happy and amused as he always did when Felix saw him.

Miss Lee stepped back and bowed quickly, leaving them but she gave Felix an angry look before leaving.

“Prince Chan I-” 

“I'm glad to see you back again Felix, I hope to see you join us in the last event” Chan spoke softly with his signature smile at the end. 

“ _Are you joining the matchmaking event?_ ” Hyunjin, Seungmin and Changbin spoke at the same time, shocking each other at the sudden coincident. 

Felix looked at Chan in panic, _The prince knew exactly what he was doing._

Felix sighed, it didn’t seem like he had any other choice then to join them. Not that he wanted to but because the princes wouldn’t seem to listen if he said no.

He wondered what would happen if he, a simple violin player that had gotten stuck between a bunch of royal princes joined a matchmaking event full with the most important people of the country. _no, no, he couldn’t join this event, it would be too much for him._

“I will be playing the Violin if that's what you mean, _Prince Chan_ ” Felix answered with a crooked smile, He saw the glint in Chans eyes as he spoke. Chan smirked and stepped aside to stand in the middle of the ballroom. 

_Felix felt cold, he did not like where this was going.._

Chan signed for a glass of champagne and quickly a servant came and gave him one. Chan took one last glance at Felix before speaking. He held up his glass of champagne and spoke.

“If I can have everyone's attention for a second, I would like to announce something very important” 

Everyone around the room went quiet and looked at Chan, Felix felt his hand sweat at the sudden announcement. He had a suspect of what was happening but prayed to his old granny that this wasn’t that.

“We will get a new participant in our last matchmaking event, His name is Lee Felix and he already has two marriage proposals from this kingdom, I hope you all welcome him with warm welcomes as he will be our last participant for this year” 

When Chan had spoken the royals clapped and looked at Felix where he was standing in shock, Felix wasn’t sure if he could be more shocked anymore. Did chan just ignore everything Felix said before and forced him to join the event anyway? _Yes,Yes he did._

_Felix felt angry and annoyed at Chan, why would he do that to him?_

_Wait a minute….TWO PROPOSALS? Felix only knew about Jisungs ones and Chan is saying he got another one? From who?_

Felix looked around the room and saw the other Princes look at him, Hyunjin looked excited to see Felix join the event while Seungmins face was twisted in a confused face. He turned around and saw Changbin smile sadly at him. 

Felix didn’t really get what had happened. He got knocked back to earth the second Chan stood once again in front of him. Chan handed him another envelope just like last time they saw each other, this time the letter looked familiar just like the one Jisung had sent. Felix only looked at the envelope. 

Chan whispered into Felix ear and pocketed the envelope in his musician uniform.

_“Come to the kingdom a day before the event, we will handle everything then”_

Chan backed away, giving Felix his warm smile before leaving Felix standing still in his place.

It didn’t seem like Felix had any choice left then to join the matchmaking event, seeing that his place to play the violin would be taken up by someone else now that Prince Chan, the oldest of the princes announced he was joining the matchmaking event.

Felix legs stopped working and he fell to the floor. Changbin came from behind him and helped him up, he held him around his waist to keep him steady. Felix held on to changbin to not fall.

“Hey, are you alright?” The prince softly asked Felix, he felt his ears turn red from all the attention and Changbin holding him up. 

“I- Uhm, yeah just give me second..” Felix answered he let go out Changbin but the prince was still holding him in place.

“I guess we are the only ones who haven’t officially spent time alone with each other, I’m glad to see you join the event, _Felix_ “ Changbin gave a small smile to Felix, letting him go. Changbin bowed and held Felix hand to kiss it but before he did it, he backed away and only squeezed it in a comfortable squeeze instead. Changbin bid farewell and walked out of the crowd.

_Felix buried his head in his hands, What had he gotten himself into…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh ho!!!! iguess Felix has no other choice now...oh no....what to do...
> 
> Also We will meet the others in the next chapter !!! owo
> 
> But do you guys have a favorite pair yet? many of them haven't shown their side yet but im curious!!
> 
> Twitter: @nyxhyuck
> 
> (also pls pls ignore the spelling in this chapter my brain is mush atm i will fix it later!!)


	4. Minho Route 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CRASH! BOOM! There he is!!

It had almost been a week since the big announcement. Felix was stressed out of his mind about it. He had noticed that the towns people looked and treated him different from before, some were good and some were bad. Some people didn’t like that he, a parentless violin player who lives in the woods got to join the matchmaking event only for royals. Especially the people who had a lot of money, since even they didn’t get to join the matchmaking event.

On the other hand so were the older people very happy for Felix, happy that he would get to live a good life with a good partner.

What did Felix think? He was tired, he never got to be alone anymore. He just wanted to be in his garden and play his violin, but the townspeople kept asking him what he did and why he did it. He even got people saying he wouldn’t make it or he wasn’t worth to marry any of the princes. 

Well, it wasn’t like Felix wanted or had a choice anymore? 

Yes, the princes were pretty and beautiful and maybe he was a little smitten. _But_ , he wanted to live a simple life and he honestly didn’t know anyone of them? and the next event was the event where he had to choose who he would accept. So to say he was stressed was an understatement.

Felix had looked back at the letter Jisung had sent and the letter Chan pocketed him and they were the same. Just different names. One from Han Jisung and one from Bang Chan, two of the royal brothers.

Felix never thought Chan would ask him since he seemed so on to make his brothers happy. He wondered what made him change his mind, Felix knew he wouldn’t choose any of them because both of the brothers never listened to him. Chan seemed to do what he thought was best while Jisung did what he wanted. 

Felix thought about Changbin, he didn’t know a lot about the last brother. He had a pretty smile and was very polite but more than that he didn’t know. Maybe the event was a time for him to get to know him more. Unless Changbin already had someone? Felix sighed and sat down on the ground outside his house. Laying down on the yellow tinted grass, Felix felt it was quite dry, the summer heat making everything dry and warm. 

He had to go into the city and get some spices for a new bread recipe he was trying to make later tonight but he dreaded going into town. Maybe if he did it quickily he could just ignore everyone and come back home fast. 

Felix decided to get it over with it, he sat up and brushed away the dust from his pants and walked into the house. He got his money, notes and coat ready to quickly go into town and back home. He just had to get it done and he could be home for two days before he had to go to the kingdom.

Felix was nervous about the whole event and everything with it. He didn’t feel like he was worth of it and he was honestly not sure what he would even do. He felt like that the royals did something naturally that he couldn’t. He was just Felix? A boy who enjoyed living the normal life. Somehow he had got tangled into this mess with a bunch of princes ruining his life.

Felix walked through the forest to get into town, his house was on the outside of town in the old forest. Where he liked it, he got to be alone and he could play his violin at any time of the day. It was the perfect place for him to live.

Felix got dragged out of his thoughts as he heard someone scream.

“ _Get out! Get out of the WAY_!” Someone screamed and Felix looked up and saw a royal cart flying right at him, he quickly jumped out of the road and the cart ran right into a tree. Before it hit the tree he saw someone jump out of it. Felix quickly got up and ran over to see if the person was okay.

“Hey? Are you alright?” Felix asked as he reached out a hand to the person. The person took Felix hand and got up.

“I think so, I got a little distracted by the book I was reading, I couldn’t stop reading it!!” The person answered looking around for the book he lost.

_Felix was amazed... did he? Read a book while driving a cart??_

Felix took a closer look at the person, He had yet black hair covering his face, he was really tall and his eyes were cat like and so was his smile. He was holding the book to his chest happily and walked away from the crashed cart. The horses were fine on the side eating the grass happily, while the cart was badly beaten up. 

_How in the world did someone like him steer this??_

“Do you know where the bookstore is in this town?” The person walked up to Felix. 

“I do, but it’s not the way you were going” Felix told the person who looked upset by the answer.

“really? i was so sure it was this way..” He pouted and kicked a stone that made a sound when it hit the broken cart.

“I can show you they way, if you want to? But maybe we should do something about your cart..” 

“ _You would!?_ Don’t worry about the cart its nothing! This happens all the time” The person shrugged and started walking the opposite way he came from. He started walking not waiting for Felix.

Felix quickly went over to the horses and tied them to the nearest tree, he had a feeling that was the safest thing to do. By the persons casualness this seemed to be no big deal at all, not that Felix almost got hit by it or anything..

Felix sprinted to keep up with the person, he was dressed like a royal. He was in a royal cart so that this person was definitely someone rich with power. Unless this person had stolen the cart and clothes, Felix doubted it. He didn’t seem like someone who cared about anything else than books. So he was a royal definitely.

“So what’s your name forest boy!” The person asked when Felix had caught up to him, walking next to him as they walked into town.

“Lee Felix, and I'm not a forest boy ” Felix corrected, The person stopped and looked over Felix. 

He was wearing his casual blouse and pants with a thin coat. Nothing special, it was his favorite outfit because it was perfect for every time of the year. Also, his freckles looked cute with this outfit.

“hmmmm….So what are you then? _You are not a forest killer right?!_ ” He gasped and backed away.

“Shouldn’t I be the one to ask you that? You almost drove me over!” Felix complained back.

“Ah-....Right!” The boy laughed and started to walk again. Completely ignoring Felix question.

They walked into town, Felix listened to the person talk about the book he was reading while driving. Not mentioning why and how he was doing it, the point was that the book was really good and Felix had to read it. It was a book about hidden romance between a prince and a forest elf, how they could only meet at night and at certain hours of the night. It did sound like a good book, but apparently this wasn’t the first book of the series, it was the _twelfth_. The boy knew all about the others and explained it all to Felix in the short time it took to walk in to town. It was quite impressive and Felix felt like he had read all the books by just listening to the boy.

While they were walking around town Felix got his business done, The boy didn’t seem to mind that Felix walked into different stores and stands to buy spices and food. As long Felix was listening and asking questions back the boy was happy. Nobody seemed to know who the boy was as the owners kept asking Felix who his charming friend was. It seemed like Felix having royals after him started to be a normal thing.

It was when Felix and the boy arrived at the bookstore that Felix got the answer.

“Prince Minho! I haven’t seen you here in forever! How are you!” The owner happily asked, smiling brightly at Minho.

Minho sprinted up to the owner and showed the book he had been carrying all the time. 

“ _Mister Seo_ ! I finally got the last book of the series! it took me _forever_ to find it, had to go all over the country just to find it!” Minho explained, He excused himself for not visiting and continued to explain his journey to find the last book and how hard it was to find it.

Felix was left standing behind the two watching them talk animatedly about books. Felix was never too big on books, he could read one from time to time, but he was nowhere close to the level Minho was on.

While Felix was left standing to the side he started to wonder why the prince was riding a cart all by himself, it was rare for princes to walk around alone unless they sneaked out. Did Prince Minho sneak out? He hoped he wouldn’t get into trouble for being with him…

Felix decided to go around in the shop while he was already there, The bookstore was filled with all kinds of books that you could imagine. Poetry, literature, recipes, maps and everything else someone could ask for. He touched some of the books and felt the little pattern on the backs, they were made of thick leather. Those books had to cost a lot, at least _half_ of Felix normal pay. He found a book filled with tiny drawings and facts of plants, he flipped around and traced the different drawings in the book. _Rosemary, thyme and parsley._

  
  


“ _Do you want it?_ ” Felix whipped his head around and saw Minho standing behind him.

“What- _the book? no, no, I'm just looking_ ” Felix waved his hands, putting the book back down.

Minho pouted at Felix, he tried to go behind him but Felix blocked the way. Minho couldn't get past Felix and eventually gave up. Felix relaxed and turned back around only for Minho to jump in front of him and snatch the book from the shelf.

“ _Hey!_ ” 

This time it was Felix time to pout, he tried to catch the book but Minho was too tall. He held it up in the air as he looked at what was inside.

“ _OH_ , This is really pretty!” Minho commented as he flipped around the pages.

Felix gave up and let Minho look at the book in a normal view, Minho took his sweet time looking through the book. Felix looked at the prince, Minho was really pretty and different from the princes he had met. All the princes he had met the last couple of weeks were different. They all had very different personalities and ways to complete activities. 

Minho hummed and closed the book.

“I'm buying this for you” He stated and walked over to the owner.

“What! No! You are not!” Felix tried to stop Minho but the prince was faster.

“Take it as a Thank you for showing me the way and giving me company!” Minho clapped his hands, giving Felix a big smile.

“ _And no you can’t say no to this gift! It would be rude if you did!_ ” Minho nagged at Felix, the prince was right even though Felix didn’t want to accept it.

“Thank you..” Felix said as he got handed the book, He held it tight to his chest to not ruin it or drop it.

Minho smiled and dragged Felix out of the shop. As they walked out royal guards and servants called out at them.

“ _Prince Minho! There you are! We have been looking everywhere for you!_ ”

_“You can’t leave without telling us where you are going!”_

_“You are no longer a child, You can’t do this anymore”_

Minho slumped down and looked away, just like a child being scolded by its parents.

Felix laughed, he couldn’t stop laughing at Minho being dragged away by angry guards.

Minho pouted as he got dragged away, he quickly got reminded that Felix was not following him.

“I hope to see you soon Lee Felix! You better read those books or-” Minho got interrupted as he got pushed into the royal cart. Minho popped out his head through the tiny window and tried to communicate with Felix but it didn’t work too well as he got pushed to sit down straight in the cart.

Felix only waved and laughed at the scene in front of him. The cart rolled away, leaving Felix standing outside the bookstore with his new book and spices.

_Prince Minho, What a unique prince._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we only have ONE prince left to meet :0 !!!! then the REAL story begins baby!!!!  
> tell me what you guys think!!! what do you think about minho? owo  
> Twitter: Nyxhyuck  
> CC: Nyxhyuck


	5. Main story 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix spends a day at the royal kingdom

The two days after Felix meeting Minho went by fast, he spent the days practicing new songs and packing. He wasn’t sure what he should bring to the kingdom or if he was supposed to bring anything. But, it was better to be safe than sorry. He packed some of his finest blouses and his lucky bracelet. It was a thin leather bracelet his mother had made when he was young, it had a tiny blue stone twined between the two leather strips. He only wore it when he needed the extra luck or felt sad.  
  
It had been years since his parents death. He had been 16 when it happened, he remembers the day when an older man knocked on the door telling him his parents died out at sea. He had cried his eyes out that day, but the next day Felix started the life that he lives today. Working every hour of the day, only getting enough money to get by. But, he was happy as the days went. He started to enjoy working, as it was the only time he got to be social with people. He liked being alone, but sometimes working would help him not feel too alone.

The violin work came later in his life, he had always played the instrument for his mother. His mother was so proud over him and tried everything to show people how good Felix was. That was probably why Felix still played it, even if it was badly paid and rough work. It was worth it knowing his mother would be proud over him.

He missed her so much at times like this. He missed her good food and her warm hugs. He envied the people who had parents by their side, especially during the holidays. Winter holidays were the worst, he just thanked the old lady next door for always being so nice to him during those times. Feeding him and giving him company during those lonely times.

Felix closed his bag and opened the door. He carefully locked the door and did one last round around the house to see that everything was set in place. He checked off his list in his head. Water the plants, lock the door, bring the violin. He nodded and started his walk to the kingdom.

The walk was like any other walk to the kingdom, but this time he wasn’t going there for work. He was going there for the event. Felix couldn’t wrap his head around that this was happening.

It was the day before the big event, Chan asked him to come a day before the event to make sure everything was in order. What Felix now would have to do before everything was a big mystery to him. He hoped whatever he had to do it wouldn’t make him feel bad, if it did he wasn’t sure what to do. He feared that refusing to do this would make him lose all his jobs, knowing the kingdom has a big influence with all the townspeople. If someone from the kingdom said that they can’t give Felix any jobs, people would follow that order. That’s what scared Felix the most.

The power the royals had.

When Felix arrived at the big gates, he was met by a guard, he had seen him often before, he had to go through the big gates when he wanted to get into the kingdom for work. So after enough times you get to know the familiar faces of the people working there.

The guard bowed and asked Felix to follow him.

Felix got guided to enter the front of the kingdom, something he hadn’t done before. Usually he would walk in on the backside like everyone else who worked there, but since he wasn’t there for work he guessed he was important enough to go through the front.

The big door to the castle shined beautifully in the morning sun, golden patterns laid upon the big dark brown door. Felix felt his anxiety rise as he walked up the stairs to the door.

It was now or never he guessed.

The door opened and he walked in, he got greeted by servants and was told to wait until Chan came down. One of the servants asked for his bags and said that it would be kept in his room. Felix nervously gave his bag, he didn’t want to leave his violin to someone else but these were royal servants they would take good care of it. He took a deep breath and handed the servant his bags. They walked away with the bags and he was now standing alone in the hall.

He stepped to the side and looked around the hall, it was _huge_. Everything was in a beautiful porcelain white color and the roof had a beautiful painting on it. Right in the front was a staircase up to the second floor, even the carpet looked expensive.

Servants were walking around and up and down. It looked busy and he wondered what was going on. It was around lunch time, so maybe they were busy preparing food or it was in for the big event tomorrow. Felix got more and more nervous as he saw people walking around, he just wanted to go home.

“No! No! and once again, _No!_ ” Someone shouted as they walked down the stairs.

“ ** _This_**. Is the wrong shade of red! It needs to be more deeper” Felix looked up to see who was yelling and saw Prince Jisung walk down the stairs holding what looks like a jacket, in apparently the wrong shade of red.

Jisung finally got down the stairs and saw Felix standing on the side of the hall, his eyes looked shocked then he went back to his annoyed face. Jisung quickly walked over to Felix.

“You, what does this look like to you?” He asked him, holding up the bright red jacket.

He waited for Felix to answer, he wasn’t sure what the right answer to his question was so he answered with the most obvious one.

“A red jacket?” Which wasn’t what Jisung wanted.

“Obviously. But isn’t _Too_ red?” Jisung wanted Felix to agree with him.

Felix on the other hand actually thought the jacket was beautiful, he liked the red color.

“I think it’s cute, reminds me of a candy apple”

Jisung looked taken back at what Felix had said, his cheeks got red by the comment. He looked away and mumbled, Felix couldn’t really hear what Jisung said, so he stepped closer to hear him.

“Fine” He spat and walked up the stairs with the red jacket in hand, his cheeks still tinted red.

Behind him, he could hear one of the servants talk to another one, they were whispering about him. The moment he looked at them, they looked away and continued their work.

Felix felt uncomfortable the moment Jisung left him to be alone again, he didn’t like being alone like this in this kingdom. As his prayers got heard Chan finally walked down the stairs.

“Felix! Welcome to the kingdom!” Chan was dressed in a beautiful dark blue uniform with golden details everywhere, he looked more wealthy than ever. The golden locks in his hair bounced as he walked down the stairs to meet him and the bottom.

Felix bowed when Chan arrived in front of him, thanking him for his welcome. Chan smiled and bowed back at Felix, he took Felix hand to hold it with both of his hands. Showing warmth and welcome. It did help him with his anxiety, but he now worried what would happen next.

“I hope you are wide awake because we have a lot to do! I’m so happy you decided to do this!”

“Well decided is not a word I would use” Felix commented, Chan played with Felix hand giving it a comforting squeeze.

“Oh? Well, you are here aren’t you?” Felix glared back at Chan who only smiled back.

“Don't’ worry, I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to do, Just give this a chance and if love is not found, I won't force you to stay” Felix felt the sincerity in Chan, he trusted the words Chan had just told him.

Felix nodded and looked down at the floor, he felt bad for giving them so much trouble. Chan released Felix hand and brought his hand to lift Felix chin up, to make him look at him.

“Hey, Don’t be sad, hm? We have a whole day full of activities!”

Chan gently brushed Felix cheek, Felix felt his cheeks warm up by the sudden touch.

_Prince Chan was way too smooth._

“Before we start, are you hungry?” Chan asked, giving his signature smile.

“Uhm..a little?” Felix was actually starving, but he didn’t want to seem rude by asking for food. After all, he was just a guest in the kingdom.

“Wonderful! We are having lunch any minute now so let’s eat before we start our long day”

Chan signed for Felix to follow him, they walked to the right from the hall into what seemed to be an even longer hall with doors into different rooms. At the end of the long hall was the dining hall. It was a room with a long table, food of every kind was placed on it. Food Felix hadn’t even seen before! The room itself had big glass windows and outside you could see the flower garden. The sun shined beautifully into the room through the glass. It almost looked like a dream. The room had pillars standing in every corner, they were white with golden details and paintings of what looked to be like swans. It was a beautiful art piece, not that Felix knew anything about art but he thought they were really pretty.

Felix stomach rumbled at the sight of food, he quickly held his stomach to soften the sound. Chan heard it and laughed.

“Let’s eat, shall we?” Chan helped Felix to sit down, he felt quite embarrassed about it, but he guessed it was a decent manners thing.

The food was hot and it looked so so so good…. Felix felt his mouth water at the sight. He looked over to Chan, who was already looking at him. He nodded and told him to eat.

Felix didn’t hesitate and started to pick out different kinds of food that was in front of him. Most of the things he wasn’t sure what it was so he guessed now was a good time to try it out, his plate was soon full of food. He started munching on it and his eyes lit up.

The food was amazing! It was like biting into god's own menu!!

Felix let out a tiny “wow” as he ate different kinds of food. Felix got so caught up with the food that he completely forgot Chan was with him. He stopped eating and sat back, he felt embarrassed.

“Just a little hungry, huh?” Chan teased Felix, lifting his hand in the air. A servant came up and Chan whispered something to the servant that nodded and left the room.

Felix pouted and didn’t answer the older prince, Chan simply laughed at Felix.

The servant came back with a bottle, he opened it and filled up Chan and Felix glass. It was a red liquid, normally Felix would guess it was wine, but it was sparkling and more on the bright side.

“It’s sparkling lemonade, I guessed you maybe didn’t want wine so early in the day ” Chan answered Felix question with him even asking. Felix sipped the red lemonade, it was super sweet and fit Felix taste perfectly.

Felix let out a happy hum, he really enjoyed the meals and drinks the royals had. He needed to get the recipes so he could make them himself one day.

They continued to eat in silence, Felix wouldn’t been able to answer anything because he was busy trying all the food on the table. Chan didn’t seem to mind as he looked amused at Felix enthusiast to the food.

After the food Chan made Felix follow him upstairs, He told him what they needed to get done before tomorrow. Felix had to get fitted into his own royal uniform, apparently it was necessary to wear your most royal and charming uniform. 

He also was scheduled to have tea time with Changbin, something that shocked him. He wasn’t against it if it meant he got to taste more of the tasty bakery the kingdom had. Also, he was curious what Changbin wanted from him.

And lastly he had to have a talk with Chan. The prince only assured him wasn’t anything bad, just details about the event.

Chan opened one of the doors and the people inside stopped what they were doing, they stood up to bow for the prince. Chan waved for them to return to their work and they did. Inside the room where people sewing and sketching out different uniforms. In the corner stood Prince Jisung with a sour face, he was looking down at one of the sketches.  
Chan looked at Felix and pushed him to go inside, Jisung looked up from the paper and scoffed at them.

“Finally!? You guys are late, why did it take so long?” Jisung asked, annoyed, he took Felix wrist and dragged him to stand on a little podium in the middle of the room.

“Well, now that you are finally here, we can get started” Jisung left Felix standing there, he felt anxious standing there but the prince was back in seconds. He stopped in front of Felix and looked back at Chan, who was still standing there. He glared at him and Chan only laughed and backed off. Chan left the room, but before he left he waved at Felix. Felix waved back only for Jisung to scoff at them.

_Jisung really didn’t like his brother, he wondered why.. Chan was so nice to him.._

Jisung took out measuring tape and lifted Felix arms, he looked at the measurement and nodded as he told the numbers to one of the workers. He worked around Felix whole body not judging Felix measurements or how he looked. That made Felix less nervous, first when he heard he would get something fitted for him he got extremely nervous. He was not well built or very nutriced, he had worked and scraped for food his entire life. So he was rather thin in some parts of his body, he didn’t want to get chewed out by someone with money, telling him to eat more.

Jisung never mentioned anything, he just took the measurements and left it at that.

Felix smiled at that, Jisung might be a troublesome prince, but he knew what was right and wrong.

“Have you thought about a color?” Jisung asked, interrupting Felix from his thoughts.

“Color? me? I get to choose?”  
Felix got to choose his own color? What color would be the best, is there a color he couldn't or was not supposed to wear…?

“ Yes, You dummy, who else?” Jisung replied, Felix hesitated to answer. He wasn’t sure and he felt too embarrassed to ask Jisung. He knew this was a bad idea from the beginning, he clearly wasn’t supposed to be doing this.

Jisung saw the hesitation Felix made and sighed. He stood up and walked over to the shelf full of fabric, he pulled out two different colors and walked back to Felix.

Jisung held out two different colors of purple, one dark and one light. Felix took both of the scraps in his hand and looked at them. The first one was a deep dark purple and the other one was much lighter one and almost looked like it belonged next to a lavender flower.

Jisung who was very brave one second ago was now looking away while pointing at the dark purple color.

“I would say that one.. because it would match your eyes..” Felix saw the tips of Jisung ears had gone red.

_Cute._

“Then i want that color!” Felix happily answered. Jisung nodded and quickly stepped away to get more of that fabric.

They continued like that, Jisung recommending details and other colors that would fit the uniform. In the end Felix uniform was going to be in a beautiful purple color with silver details and black buttons, paired with white pants. It would be done tomorrow and Felix couldn’t wait to see it. He had been anxious, but with Jisung by his side, he had nothing to worry about, the prince knew exactly what he was doing and it helped a lot. The prince became a blushing mess the moments he tried to complimented Felix and Felix played back with him. It was fun to see the problematic prince be shy and nervous. It was something Felix could get used to.

But it ended rather fast, Felix had to get going he had a schedule to follow and Chan made sure Felix went after it. Chan came to get Felix and Jisung went back to his annoyed and angry self. Felix bid goodbye to Jisung, he waved at the prince and the prince only scoffed at him. Felix knew the prince wanted to wave back, but refused because his brother was there. He saw him give a look before leaving, Felix smiled at that. He was excited to see how Jisung would react tomorrow when Felix was wearing his uniform.

“I'm guessing it went well?” Chan stated as they walked next to each other down another hall.

“Your brother is very good at... that!” Felix waved his hands in the air, he wasn’t sure what to call what Jisung did.

_What it now was called... he was good at it!_

“Yes, that he is, He is good at a lot of things…” Chan answered, he looked rather sad when he said it. But he went back to his happy smile in seconds.

_There was something more to the brothers' relationship.. something no one were mentioning..._

“Here we are, Just walk straight and you will see him” Chan once again bid him farewell and left Felix in front of a door.

Felix opened the door and was met with an empty library. The library had shelves filled with books in every corner and space it could fit in the room, Felix walked straight down as Chan had told him. As he walked, he looked at the books, he stopped as he saw a familiar book standing in one of the shelves. It was the book that Minho had carried with him 3 days ago! Minho who had gone through the whole country to find it and the kingdom had one laying here all the time. He wondered if Minho had a library like this himself.

Felix shook his head and continued to walk down the aisle. He couldn’t have Changbin waiting for him! As much he would love to check out the library he had a schedule to follow.

At the end of the aisle, he was met with a tall bookshelf, he looked to his right and he saw the said prince sit in a chair reading. Changbin was in one of the two chairs around the tiny table in the room reading a book, he looked calm and collected. The prince was in a casual clothing and his hair was not swept to the side, it was down and fluffy. It looked like Changbin was on his off day and even then he was beautiful. Typical princes and looking beautiful even though they haven’t done anything special. Changbins casual outfit was a loose fitted blouse with black pants, no jewelry expect a necklace around his neck.

Changbin noticed that someone was looking at him, he looked up and smiled at Felix.

“Felix! There you are!” He put away his book and stood up meeting Felix half way. Felix bowed at Changbin, the prince stopped him from bowing.

“Stop, don't be so formal with me, here, let’s sit down” Changbin took one of Felix hands and guided him to sit down in one of the chairs where Changbin had sat down before. He sat down next to Felix, the chairs were next to each other, but in between was a table. The table was round and small, it fitted a small candle and some books.

“I’m glad to see you again, how have your day been?” Changbin asked, his smile was sincere and so warm. Felix felt like he was melting just looking at it.

He was surprised to hear someone ask him about his day, None of the prince expect Minho had cared about what Felix had to say.

“Oh, You want to know?” Felix asked, Changbin got taken back by the statment.

“Of course ? I asked you to be here so I could get to know you better, I want to know everything about you Felix ”

“Oh….well, uhm.. So far the morning has alright? The food is really good here! although... I miss the cookies from the event, they were the best!” Felix happily spoke, He went off talking about the cookies from the event instead of explaining what had happened today to Changbin.

_He really liked them, they were insanely good!!_

“I'm glad you like them, I will remember to make some more just for you” Changbin laughed at Felix.

_Wait….did he say I? ....WHAT!!_

“Wait, wait... did you make them?!” Felix asked, jumping up from his chair.

Changbin tilted his head and looked at Felix, who was surprised by the statement.

“Yes? I made all the cookies and desserts for the event”

“What! Prince Changbin, you are a desert making _genius_!” Felix wailed, eyes glittering in admiration.

“No no, don't flatter me too much Felix, I still have a lot to learn...” Changbin blushed, Felix didn’t pay that any mind and went off on a cookie speech, telling Changbin that he really really liked the deserts he had made. Although he didn’t get to eat too many of them since the brothers stopped him. Changbin laughed at the memory, it felt like forever ago.

“What about this, I will go and get us some tea and cookies and we can continue talking about your day? Does that sound fine? “ Felix nodded fast at Changbin question, making Changbin laugh again at the sudden dedication.

Changbin had a really pretty laugh and Felix was happy he could make the prince laugh.

Changbin told Felix he was free to walk around the library and read any book while he got the tea and cookies ready. Felix walked back to the aisle where he saw the book Minho had talked about, he had gotten curious about the book. He took it out and walked back to the seat, he opened the book and started to read it. He didn’t get a lot of it since after all it was the twelfth book, but it was interesting and he understood Minho's enthusiast about it.

“I see you found a book of your liking?” Changbin walked up with a tray in his hands, He put down the tray on the tiny table. There was two cups of tea and four different kinds of cookies on a beautiful golden plate.

“Yes! I haven’t read the others, but someone recommended the series to me” Felix told the older prince, The prince nodded as he poured tea into the teacups.

Felix looked at the older as he poured the tea, he had a small smile on his face.

“Prince Changbin, Can I ask you a question?” Felix took the sugar cubes and dropped four of them down his teacup.

“Go ahead” The older prince sat down so he was facing the younger. He waited for him to continue.

“Why do you want to get to know me?.. I’m not sure why I'm actually here? I'm just a simple musician, I have no royal blood or connection to anyone..” Felix felt revealed to finally say it. But, he felt nervous to what the older prince would answer.

Changbin sipped his tea and thought for a second before answering.

“I’m not sure myself, I guess after my brothers took a liking to you I got more curious”

“At the event you caught my eye, You gave this wonderful energy that I have not seen from anyone before and not to mention your introduction at the event was hilarious” Changbin laughed at the memory, Felix felt embarrassed at the thought of the event. He had really embarrassed himself a lot at the events.

“When Chan announced that you would be joining the event, I thought this was a great opportunity to get to know the person who loves my desserts” Felix looked away embarrassed.

“ _Lee Felix, I am also interested in you_ ”

Felix felt his heartbeat go up, all the royal brothers were interested in him.

_What had Felix done in his past life for this to happen…._

Felix felt Changbins hand take his, the prince held Felix hand with a gentle touch.

“Don’t let this pressure you, I thought i should let you know since you asked..”

Felix nodded, he looked back down at his lap. He felt confused with everything happening.  
He couldn’t stand royals at all, but why were all the princes he met so nice to him. They might be royal stuck ups, but why did his heart go all crazy and his cheeks all warm at sudden moments with them. He didn’t know what to think or what to do. Tomorrow he will have to know what to do and at this moment he felt so confused.

Changbin released his hand from Felix, the prince picked up one of the cookies and gave it to Felix. He took it and started to eat it, it was chocolate covered cookies. Felix munched at the cookie happily, he could think about that later. He had cookies to eat!

Soon after the talk and some cookies, Chan came to pick up Felix for his last schedule of the day. Felix bid Changbin farewell, the prince bowed and waved when they boy left with his brother. Felix waved back and quickly caught up to Chan.

They walked around upstairs into what looked to be like an office, Felix guessed this was Chan’s own office. It was like all the other rooms, spacious. It had a couch and a desk with a big chair. It looked rather normal and not so rich and royal. The furniture was still very much expensive, but it felt homey and cosy. Felix felt for the first time quite calm to be in one of the rooms, maybe because it felt rather cosy and not so royal.

Chan sat down on the couch, he waited for the younger to join him. Felix walked over and sat down next to the prince, giving them space between them.

“I hope you had a great day with my brothers, They were excited to meet you again”

Felix nodded, he had a great time meeting the brothers. They were very different, but he started to like hanging out with them, which felt weird. He wasn’t supposed to but he started to enjoy the thought of hanging out with the royals.

“I Guess I will start our little meeting then ”

“As you know the event is tomorrow, It will be like the other ones, but this time is the time you decide who you want to ask for hand in marriage and there is time multiple people ask and that’s when you have to choose and _well..._ ”

Chan sat back, it looked like what he was going to tell was bothering him a little.

“Felix, I'm going to tell you something, I have a feeling you have charmed quite the amount of people without knowing”

_Him? Felix? He hadn’t really talked to a lot of people how could he have done that…_

“What do you mean? I haven’t even been in the event yet…” Felix questioned Chan, The prince just smiled and shushed Felix with his finger.

“That’s for you to figure out, I’m just saying what I think”

“Other from that, I wanted to ask you if you had thought about the proposals you have gotten”  
Felix felt confused by the questions Chan decided to ask him. Since it confused him, he decided to do the same for Chan.

“hmm… Isn’t that for _you_ to find out tomorrow, Prince Chan” Felix smirked.

Chan got taken back from the statement, but laughed at Felix.

_“Touché”_

Chan and Felix sat down and talked about everything, the event, the day. Felix got to know a little more on what was happening, but Chan seemed to hesitate since he wanted it to be a surprise. Felix told Chan what had happened today and how he was excited to see his uniform and how much he loved desserts. Felix felt like he got to see a new side of Chan, a side that was interested and liked to listen to him. He felt almost a brother like feeling to him, but there was more to it. Felix knew there were so much more to all the brothers, a side that they didn’t like to show. Not even to their parents or each other. A side that was gentle, a side that was hurting and a loving side. Their true self. Not their prince persona they acted up for everyone. A human side that wanted to show.

_But was it something that Felix had a right to open? he didn't know. Would he know tomorrow?_

Chan decided it was time for Felix to sleep, the day had gone by so fast that he didn’t even notice it was dark outside. The prince showed Felix to his room, he let out a relieved sigh when he saw that his violin was laying untouched and in one piece on the bed next to his bag.

They both bowed and bid each other good night.

Felix didn’t get a lot of sleep that night, his mind was spinning around. He had so many emotions and doubts about who to choose and wonder about who would ask him.

In the later hours of the night he finally got to sleep, the bed was much warmer and comfier than his own.

The doubt and anxiety flew away into the night as he finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know how i said " Jeongin will be in the next chapter" well i lied lol but thats why I decided to DOUBBLE UPDATE!!! THATS RIGHT THERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER READY FOR YOU WITH JEONGIN IN IT!!!!  
> GO!!! GO AND READ IT!!! There is a poll for you at the end of that chapter !!!


	6. Main story 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix will enjoy his first matchmaking event, he will meet some familiar faces and new faces at this event.

Hard knocks on the door woke Felix up, he flew up from the bed, confused.

“ Mr. Lee, Prince Chan is calling for you”

_Mr.Lee ??? who?? wait…… that’s him!!!_

Felix looked around the room for a clock, he saw one hanging on the wall. 

The clock was pointing at 4.10... Felix had slept half of the day away…

“Uhm..I'll be right there!” Felix shouted back and stumbled out of the bed. His foot got stuck in the duvet and Felix fell with his face right down on the floor, he landed with a loud thump. He groaned as he held his face, what a good start to the day he had slept away.

“Felix? Are you okay? I heard a loud sound..” 

Felix quickly sat up, since when did Changbin come here? Felix quickly ran to his bag and took out the clothes he had brought with him, he threw them on. He stood up to open the door but quickly stopped to go back to his bag and pick up his special bracelet. He picked it up from the bag and put it on his wrist.

“... _Felix_?” Changbin knocked on the door. The prince worriedly asked out when he got no answer from the boy.

Felix ran up to the door, his hair and clothes were a mess, but they were on him at least. He opened the door and Changbin stood there shocked from the door suddenly open.

“Hi, Yeah uhm, I'm good yeah just uh... _fell down the bed_..” He mumbled, he was looking everywhere but at Changbin. He was too embarrassed to look at the prince. 

“You-...You _what…_.” Changbin stammered, Felix looked up at the Prince, he looked confused at what the boy had said.

“Don’t worry about it, Did you need something?” Felix tried to steer the conversation to something else.

“Ah, I heard Chan needed you to get up so I thought I would get you myself, but I came a little too late” 

“Chan let you sleep since you seemed to sleep quite heavy, but it started to get late, so we thought it was best to wake you up”

“Yeah, sorry I usually don’t sleep this late or much at all…” Felix said and bowed in apology to Changbin. 

“You don’t get a lot of sleep usually?” Changbin asked, his hand pushed away some hair from Felix face.

Felix couldn’t imagine how wild his hair looked at the moment, it was usually quite fluffy and all over the place in the morning.

“No, I'm usually working early and late hours, but I guess the soft bed made me sleep through the whole day “ Felix laughed awkwardly, he felt bad for sleeping all day in someone else's house. 

Changbin hummed and patted down more of Felix wild hair. Felix backed up and combed through his hair himself. He felt the hair sticking everywhere except for the places Changbin had moved it.

“I’m glad you got to sleep then, If you are ready let’s go downstairs” Felix nodded and followed the prince down stairs. 

Changbin was wearing a beautiful long coat with a with a white blouse, Felix felt as he always did around the royals, underdressed. His hair was a mess and he probably had a bruise on his face now from the fall.

They walked into the dining hall where he and Chan ate yesterday. He saw servants working even harder today than yesterday, they were holding chairs and cakes and everything you could imagine for an event. Felix was impressed by the pure speed and efficiency of the servants. 

“Felix! Did you sleep well?” Chan asked when they walked into the room.

“Yeah, I’m sorry for sleeping so much I usually don't do this..” Felix once again apologized

“ We didn’t have anything planned until the event anyway, so it’s okay “ Chan told the younger. 

Felix still felt bad for sleeping the entire day, he wished he just woke up as he normally did. 

_Damn the royals and their comfortable bed…_

“But now that you are awake and up we can finally get you ready for the event” Chan clapped his hands, he stood up and walked up to the two.

“Do you want to show him where to go, bin?” Chan asked, Changbin nodded and took Felix hand.

_These princes really liked holding his hand.._

“You need to try out your uniform and get your hair and face done, I'm actually excited to see how your uniform looks like, Jisung wouldn’t say” Changbin told him, he dragged him upstairs.

Felix was just as excited as Changbin, he had only seen bits of fabric and details of everything. So seeing the uniform done was something he was excited about.

Changbin guided Felix to a room he hadn’t been in before, it looked like a dressing room. The servants and Jisung waiting for him in the room. The prince gave Felix a smile and his brother a frown. Felix looked at the two brothers, Changbin seemed quite natural about the boy, but Jisung really didn’t like his brother. 

“Well, I need to get ready as well so see you at the event, Felix” Changbin walked off leaving Felix with Jisung.

“Good, now that _he_ is gone..” Jisung lifted up the uniform from behind. 

The uniform sparkled a beautiful silver and purple, the buttons were clear black and the tiny lace details around the ends of the arms were stunning. Felix felt his mouth open wide, his uniform was….

“Pretty, right? Ha, I knew that this color would be the best for you” Jisung smirked as he laid down the jacket on the table. 

Jisung picked up the pants that were in a beautiful white, the prince also laid down a box on the table. Felix looked at the box and at Jisung.

“Since you got me a present I got you one back, but don’t think this means anything because it doesn't! I just don’t want to be in debt to you” Jisung scoffed and pushed the box closer to Felix.

Felix opened the box and inside the box laid a pair of dress shoes. They sparkled a beautiful sleek black color around the light blue paper. They were expensive shoes that he had only seen some royals wear, these shoes had to cost more than Felix yearly income. The shoes had a small heel and the laces were in an ivory white. Felix looked at Jisung who was already looking at him.

“ _Prince Jisung I- I can’t accept these, they are way to expensive and out of my_ -”

“ ** _I don’t care,_** I won’t take them back, so you either take them or you throw them away” Jisung growled, he seemed rather angry that Felix wasn’t taking his gift. But how could he? these were too expensive, someone like Felix wasn’t worth wearing these. 

But he couldn’t throw them away, that would make him feel even _worse_.

Jisung got impatient and took up one of the shoes from the box, he got on one knee in front of Felix. He took of the shoe Felix was wearing and laced the new shoe on his foot. The shoe fit perfectly on Felix foot, it felt new and expensive. He felt the rough leather and the lace tighten as the prince laced them beautifully. He got up and backed away to look at the shoe from afar.

“As I thought, Perfect” Jisung noted, Felix looked down at his feet. The shoe fit him perfectly and they looked as Jisung had said, perfect. He felt embarrassed to be spoiled like this, this wasn’t his scene.

“You better be wearing them when I see you downstairs later” Jisung commanded Felix, the boy nodded and Jisung left him alone in the room with the servants. They told him to undress so they could get him ready, Felix carefully untied the shoe and did as he was told.

They sat him down in front of a mirror and helped him fix his hair, they had some weird goo in his hair. He didn’t know what it was but it helped the hair stay down and flat. They styled his hair back in a slick back, it was different and Felix features were on display. They also packed some white powder on his face, he didn’t really like the feeling of either of the things but he was in no position to argue. His freckles got hidden by the powder, he didn’t really like that but said nothing about it.

Next step was to get him in the uniform, he put on the pants and the ruffled blouse that they gave him. Next was the jacket and it's complicated belts and details. He looked amazed at how the servants helped him put it on, they moved slowly and precisely as they pinned on the extra details and belts around his body. When it was done, he felt nervous, what if he looked like a fool like this? He wasn’t a royal, just a simple musician dressed like one. 

He walked over to the mirror, he almost didn't recognise himself. His musician's uniform wasn’t anything close to this one. All that was missing was the shoes Jisung had gotten for him, Felix carefully sat down and put the shoes on.

He wondered what his mother would have thought if she saw him right now. Dressed like this, going to a matchmaking event for royals. She would have been proud, and probably would have laughed at him at how he looked.

The thought of his mother made him smile, Felix hyped himself up. He could do this!

Felix stood up from the chair, he bowed and thanked the servants for the help. They smiled and bowed back. He walked out of the room, he wasn’t sure where to walk but he guessed downstairs.

The nerves started to hit him as he walked down the stairs, he took a deep breath and tried to think of the night as a fun thing, nothing special. He tried to not think that he would have to choose someone to marry or either be left alone like a fool. Felix was freaking out.

When Felix got down the stairs, he heard the event had started, the music was playing and people were chatting. At the door, people were walking into the ballroom on the right from where he was standing. He followed the other royals and walked into the big ballroom, it looked so different from this view. Normally he would be in the corner playing his violin, but here he was in the mass of people. He felt the itch in his hand, he wanted to play so bad. 

The room itself felt a lot bigger now, it looked more fancy this time. There were more people and the event felt more dressed up. There were more desserts and food, alcohol and of course people. Felix went over to the deserts, he finally could eat the desserts on the event. He thanked Changbin in his head for making such good desserts, he had to thank him later if he saw him.

Felix took one of the colorful macaroons on the table, he munched on the desert really tasting all the flavours. When he turned around, he accidentally bumped into someone.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t- Prince Seungmin!” Felix jumped back, Seungmin was sipping on one of the drinks. Thankfully, it didn’t spill on him as Felix bumped into him.

The prince looked even more royal this time than the last, if it was even possible. Seungmins jacket was in a beautiful dark green with red emeralds on his left chest. Felix always thought Seungmin looked so mature and grown up. He had no idea how old the prince was but he couldn’t be older than Chan.

“ _Felix_ , You look... _different_ ” Seungmin remarked, Felix tilted his head in confusion, then got reminded that he indeed wasn’t wearing what he usually did.

“I hope it’s a good different?” Felix asked back, giving the prince a smirk.

The prince only hummed but kept his eyes on Felix, It was hard to communicate with Seungmin. He was rather cold and not so talkative, which made Felix want to talk to him even more. The prince seemed to be able to talk fine with Hyunjin, maybe they had a close friendship? 

“How do you like the event so far?” Felix stood next to Seungmin who looked out on the dance floor, people were dancing with each other to the music. Felix almost felt ill from remembering his dance with Hyunjin.

“It’s fine, It just started” Seungmin answered, sipping on his drink. 

Felix felt the conversation dying as it just started, he nodded awkwardly, not sure what to answer back. He decided to eat another cookie, he took one extra and poked Seungmins arm. The prince turned and looked at Felix.

“Here! You should really try these, they are _so_ good!” Felix excitedly showed the cookie to Seungmin, the prince just looked deadpan at Felix.

Felix waved the cookie in Seungmins face, the prince opened his mouth to be fed and Felix put the cookie in his mouth. Seungmin munched on the cookie for a while, not saying or showing any emotion of liking or disliking it.

“It’s good” Seungmin answered after a while, Felix beamed with happiness. He didn’t even bake them, but seeing someone else enjoy the cookies he liked made him happy. 

“Right! This has to be the best thing about this event” Felix picked a different cookie and started to eat it. He felt the prince look at him, he decided to pick up the same cookie he tried and gave it to him. 

Seungmin opened his mouth to be fed again and Felix placed the cookie in the prince's mouth. Seungmin stood still and munched on the cookie, Felix laughed at the scene. 

_A high royal Prince, who is ice cold munching on a cookie Felix feed him, it's quite the scene._

After eating another five cookies Felix felt his stomach cringe at the amount of sugar it had gotten, he felt sick suddenly. 

_Damn those sugary cookies and his sensitive stomach!_

Felix excused himself and Seungmin thank him for his company, Felix quickly walked away to try find the toilet. He walked out to one of the many halls of this kingdom, he was completely lost. He wandered around until he walked to what seemed to be a dead end.

He tried to go back, but he was lost, did he really get lost ? 

Felix sighed and opened one of the door, but was met with another random room, he didn’t know at all what it was for. 

He turned around and bumped into someone, they both fell to the ground at the impact. 

He looked up and didn’t recognise the person he had bumped into. They were young and tall, had beautiful fox like eyes and dark raven hair. The boy had a pout on his face from getting bumped into, he locked eyes with Felix. His eyes got big and his smile got big.

“ _Felix! Oh my lord, it is you!_ “ The boy quickly got up, he extended his hand to Felix. 

Did Felix know this person? He didn’t recognise him at all..

“Woah, you look so different and what are you doing dressed like this? You look cute” The boy rambled on, he picked at Felix uniform and hair. 

“I’m sorry... Do we know each other?” Felix asked and the boy's face became a sad one.

“...You don't even remember me? It’s me, Yang Jeongin “ The boy pointed at himself, excited to meet Felix again.

But Felix didn't recognise the name or the boy at all.

Felix looked confused at the boy, he felt like he should know who he was but nothing came up.

The boy sighed and thought for a while before he jumped up in surprise. The boy shoved his dark blue sleeve to show a familiar leather bracelet. The bracelet was the same Felix was wearing! It was the same special bracelet his mother did for him.

“ _H-How did you get that?”_ Felix asked in shock, only his mother could make a bracelet like that and he was sure he was the only one that she gave one too.

“Your mom made one for me and you! It’s a promise bracelet!” Jeongin answered.

_Promise bracelet?_

Felix stood still and thought hard at what Jeongin had told him. He couldn’t remember anything….

“You really don’t remember me? We used to be neighbours when we were young, we were even best friends…” The boy said with a sad smile, he was heartbroken that his long lost childhood friend didn't recognise him 

“I’m so sorry... I don’t remember..” Felix felt bad, apparently he had a close friend and he didn’t even remember it. 

“Oh... Well! Let’s start over and you might start to remember me if we talk more! ” The boy beamed, he was excited to meet Felix even if the boy didn’t remember him. 

“I’m Yang Jeongin, I'm one year younger than you and our moms used to be very close, but I had to move since we couldn’t live in our house anymore, we had to move into the kingdom in the south with my dad, I like the color pink and rainy days” Jeongin spoke very fast and explained how he liked to live in a house more than in a castle.

“Wait, you are a _Prince_? you are telling me I used to be best friend with someone who is royal?” Felix asked, could he really have been close with someone so important as a kid?

“ _Yes, not that it matter! Please don’t call me prince or anything like that...we are friends just call me Jeongin please_ ” The prince begged Felix, Jeongin held Felix hand and begged him not to get awkward or to mind the status between them.

“Okay, It’s nice to meet you again, Jeongin” The prince smiled at Felix's words, he hugged him tight. Felix hugged him back, it didn’t feel weird at all. Maybe the prince was speaking the truth? 

Felix forgot about his aching stomach as the two of them stood in the empty hallway talking about childhood and what they were up to now. Felix told Jeongin how he was in the event and what had happened between this. How he normally was a busy musician and that he lived alone in a house in the woods. 

Felix told him how he had been alone for a while now when Jeongin asked about his parents, the prince felt bad for asking about it, but Felix told him that it was okay, he didn’t know.

Jeongin told Felix how this was his first matchmaking event and that he always wondered where his best friend were now. He had tried searching for him, but he never got any leads, so he told him how it was destiny for them to meet again like this, united at last. He had told him he thought he saw him at the first event when he played the violin, but he wasn’t sure if it was him. Felix remembered someone smiling at him at the first event, so that's who that was. 

Jeongin was an only child that used to live with his mother in a normal house, they moved to live with his father in the south kingdom later as his father had become the king and now had to live and rule the kingdom. They decided it was best for all of them to move back and live as a family.

“So all of the royal brothers are proposing to you? _that means I have competition.._ ” Jeongin mumled, Felix got taken aback.

_Competition? What did he mean by that…_

“Yeah, I’m actually not sure what to do..” Felix truthfully told Jeongin, he had been so busy talking to the prince that he completely forgot the event that was going on at the moment and who knows how long he had left before it was time.

Jeongin took Felix hands and held them in his, the boy looked down at Felix.

“Don't worry lix! It will be alright and you have me to protect you!” The prince smiled a beautiful smile, Felix heart did a flip. The thought that Jeongin would go so far just to protect him made him all warm.

“ _Felix!_ “ a familiar voice shouted out, he heard fast steps run up to them.

Felix moved his head to see behind Jeongin, he saw Changbin running up to them. 

Changbin looked even more dressed up than before, Felix didn’t believe you could make the prince more handsome but he was wrong. 

“I have been looking everywhere for you, neither of Chan or Jisung had seen you tonight-... _What’s going on here?_ ” Changbin suddenly got serious, he saw the two holding hands.

“Ah! Prince Changbin, It's an honour to finally meet you, I'm Prince Yang Jeongin “ Jeongin released Felix hands to bow and officially introduce himself.

Changbin bowed back, but he stood still waiting for an answer. The tension got awkward and thick.

“Felix, I will be going, _Let’s talk more later_ ” Jeongin said, giving Felix a wink before leaving him and Changbin alone in the mysterious hallway. 

“What were you doing?” Changbin now asked Felix in a soft tone.

“I was looking for the washroom, but then I got lost and bumped in to Jeongin and we ended up chatting and then you came and here we are” Felix explained to the prince. Confused why Changbin seemed so on edge and nervous.

“I see... well, I’m glad you are alright, Let’s go back to the event shall we? “ Changbin gave Felix a weak smile.

Felix followed Changbin as they navigated through the hallway, when the prince walked next to him it was like walking with a map, but without him it was like walking alone in a mysterious forest. Felix really didn’t get the kingdom at all. They neared the entrance of the event, but Changbin stopped them.

“ _You look really good tonight by the way.._ ” 

“ _ah-um...Tha-_ ”

“ _FOREST BOY!! What are you doing here!”_ Prince Minho walked up to them, he was holding a glass of champagne. Minho was dressed in a beautiful Golden and white uniform, his hair laid down and he looked excited to see Felix again.

“It’s _Felix_ you know that and-”

“ Wait! ....Are you a secretly an undercover spy for the royals?” Minho gasped, this seemed very familiar to Felix.

“Prince Minho, I’m _not_ an undercover spy for the royals, I am here because I'm in the event”

“You know him ? “ Changbin asked Felix, Felix nodded and quickly explained to Changbin how they met, skipping a lot of details the prince didn’t need to know.

Minho sipped on his champagne watching the two talk.

“Does that mean you are one of the people who are getting proposed too?” Minho asked now more serious, Felix looked at Changbin who was looking at Minho.

“ Yes, I am” Felix answered, Minho smiled at Felix answer. 

“ _I see, I see_ , Well I need to continue to mingle before everyone gets mad at me again” Minho laughed and bowed at the two, he waved and walked into the crowd. Minho was always a very different Prince but he was a funny one, that was for sure.

“So you know Prince Minho” Changbin asked once again.

“Is that a problem?” Felix asked curious.

“With me? No, With Jisung? Definitely” Changbin answered with a neutral face. 

_Oh… So Prince Jisung didn’t like Prince Minho? He wondered why…_

They both walked into the crowd, Felix saw Chan talking to some other royals, he looked busy. He also saw Jisung talking with some royals, he on the other hand, looked like he hated every second of it. 

Felix also noticed that Jisung was wearing the Candy red jacket that he yesterday didn’t like. Felix smiled at Jisung wearing the jacket, he looked so cute with that candy red color on him.

He and Changbin talked for a while while watching the people dance, then a guard whispered something in Changbins ear. The prince nodded and said he would be there. Changbin excused himself and told Felix to stay there, he would be back soon. Felix nodded and stood still, watching the people dance now alone.

He stood and watched the couples talk and dance together. He thought back to when he was playing the violin and how he thought it would be fun watching the event happen. Felix had thought it would be fun watching people get rejected, but the thought of it started to feel rather depressing. Especially knowing he had to choose soon himself. 

Felix eyes got covered by someone's hands, he tried to turn around, but the person didn’t let him.

“ _Guess who~”_ A familiar voice spoke, it was the only Prince he hadn’t seen today.

“Prince Hyunjin?” Felix guessed, he was rather sure it was by the excitement in his voice.

“Aww, you do remember me!” Hyunjin removed his hands and spun Felix around to face him.

Hyunjin looked as dreamy as always, his bubbly smile and laugh was on display. The prince was wearing a black jacket with golden details, it made him look very mysterious, but his happy go around personality killed the illusion of Hyunjin ever being a bad person. 

“You look stunning tonight Felix! I almost didn’t recognise you, _though_ I prefer the normal you over dressed up you” Hyunjin nodded as he looked at Felix. Felix felt shy over the compliment, it was a weirdly said one, but he got what the prince meant.

“Thank you, You look as beautiful as always “ Felix laughed, Hyunjin giggled back at Felix. 

Felix felt a warm emotion to the prince, he was so happy that it was hard to not be happy around him.

The music around them changed to a faster paced song, Hyunjin clapped at the song.

“ _Oh! Oh!_ we _must_ dance Felix! Please _please_!” The prince begged him, Felix wanted to say no so bad. Especially when the last time Hyunjin and he danced, Hyunjin almost killed him and Seungmin in one go.

_But the prince looked so excited and what was Felix supposed to do? say no?_

_“_ Alright, but no spinning this time” Felix told the prince, Hyunjin nodded and dragged Felix out on the dance floor.

Hyunjin took Felix hand and held him close to him, this time Hyunjin didn’t get surprised by Felix waist. The prince smiled at him, Felix looked down at their feet to stand right. They slowly started to dance, Hyunjin listened to Felix and didn’t spin him. They only danced slowly and in tempo to the song. Felix misstepped a couple of times, but it didn’t seem to bother the prince at all, Felix apologized every time and Hyunjin just told Felix it was okay. 

After a while Felix started to get hang of it.

“I think you finally got it!” Hyunjin chuckled, They spun around the room in an easy pace.

The song ended and they both stopped dancing and bowed at each other, Hyunjin held Felix hand as they walked off to the side.

“I’m sorry for last time, I think I got a little _too_ excited…” Hyunjin said, he looked embarrassed to talk about it. 

“Its alright I-” 

“ _May I have everyone's attention_ ” One of the royal people spoke out, Felix didn't recognise the person, but he had a feeling he knew what was happening.

_The matchmaking was starting._

_“The last part of the matchmaking event will now start, we will start with the Ryu family”_

Felix felt breathless watching everything happen, it all happened so fast too. A royal family member from each family asked a person for their hand in marriage, then the person they had asked had to say yes or no. Most people said yes and the few who got a no got disappointed but kept their act up. It was rather impressing. 

It went on for a while and Felix felt more and more anxious as time went. He tried to see if he could see any of the royal brothers but he couldn’t. He looked to see if Hyunjin was still standing there, but even the prince was gone. Felix felt sick to his stomach, he had to wait not knowing what was happening to him. _He wanted to run out from the event, he wanted to go home and pretend all this wasn’t happening._

_“Prince Bang Chan, You may choose your partner”_

Felix looked up and saw Chan standing at the front next to his brothers, he was already looking at him. Felix felt sick, he really didn’t know what to do.

The prince walked down from the front and walked to Felix, the prince never looked anywhere else but at Felix. The panic was at it's peak and Felix felt as he was ready to die. 

“ _Lee Felix, If i may, I am asking for your hand in marriage”_ The prince spoke in a soft voice, he went down on one knee. Felix tried to stop the prince from getting down, but it didn’t work.

Felix was left speechless, he didn’t know what to say, he knew the prince had asked him, but now that it was happening he didn’t know what to do. 

“ _Do you really think_ **_you_ ** _are worth of marrying him?_ ” A voice spoke up, Felix looked around for the voice. He saw Jisung walk out from the front, the prince looked rather mad.

_“I was the first one to ask him”_ Jisung scoffed, he stood next to the two.

Chan smirked and stood up. The brothers stared at each other, the tension between them became thick. 

“If I may interrupt, it seems like there is a misunderstanding here” Minho walked up from the crowd. 

_What was Minho doing? Getting in between the brothers.._

Minho held up a paper, the same golden paper Felix had seen before.

“ _I’m also asking for Felix's hand in marriage_ ” 

_he was WHAT NOW?!??_

“ ** _You_** **?** No way” Jisung growled, He looked like he was ready to punch Minho any second.

_“I guess this is as good time as any to say there are more of us”_

Felix saw Hyunjin, Seungmin and Changbin stand next to each other holding the same paper as Minho.

“What, what do you _mean_ there are more?” Jisung almost shouted, the prince seemed to be more shocked than Felix.

“Don’t forget me also!” Felix felt someone hug him from behind, It was Jeongin, who also were holding the same golden paper.

_Felix mind was spinning, what was happening…? Were all the princes, he met asking him to marry them?_

_“ Well, Felix, who do you choose?_” Chan asked Felix, all seven of them looked at Felix waiting for his answer.

_Felix had seven royal princes wanting to marry him, who was he going to choose and how?_

_Bang Chan the oldest of the royal brothers who had a sweet smile and loving aura_

_Seo Changbin the middle brother of the royal brothers, who baked desserts from heaven._

_Han Jisung the youngest of the royal brothers, who was bratty but gentle on the inside._

_Hwang Hyunjin, the prince that loved to dance and to have fun._

_Kim Seungmin, the cold and distant prince._

_Lee Minho, the talk active prince who loved books._

_Yang Jeongin, the childhood friend who Felix had forgotten about._

  
  


_**“So? Who will you choose Felix?"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes thats right!!! It is now time for you guys to vote! There are only 4 choices but think carefully because these are multi answers, so one answer will get to more than one person!  
> So think closely if you wanna get in to the right route. For now this won't have a too big impact but still be careful when voting!!
> 
> If you can't vote for some reason you can also write a cc with what you want to vote and i will add it in!! And if you have any question or is unsure what to vote i can help you to make i easier for you!! uwu
> 
> POLL: https://twitter.com/nyxhyuck/status/1282000131399856128?s=20  
> CC: Nyxhyuck  
> TW: Nyxhyuck


	7. Jeongin Route 1 + Minho Route 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How am I supposed to choose? I.. I don’t even know anyone of you and you want me to accept a marriage proposal from someone who doesn’t know anything about me either?”

**_“ I-I can’t choose.. I.. I can’t-”_ **

Felix couldn’t, how was he supposed to? This was a mistake, all from the beginning. How did anyone think that he could choose someone to marry not knowing anything about them. Especially him? He couldn’t just marry a royal, he wasn’t worthy or strong enough.

_“How am I supposed to choose? I.. I don’t even know anyone of you and you want me to accept a marriage proposal from someone who doesn’t know anything about me either?”_

_“Felix-”_

_“No... Let me finish, I really do like all of you, the parts I know are special and beautiful, but I can’t possibly marry someone I don’t even know their age or what their favorite food is or if they can’t stand the winter time”_

_“I need someone who knows me as well, someone who knows and likes me for me, I’m not a royal or any kind of it, I’m so far from it as it can get, I live in the woods and I like it there, The only reason I’m even on these god awful royal events are because It’s the only place that allows me to play my violin”_

_“I couldn’t care less about any of the royal etiquettes and glorious lifestyles, If anyone of you want to marry me, know fully I’m not an easy person to pursue, I don’t care about the money or what comes with living the royal life, So If you after knowing that I’m not someone easily bought and is still interested then go ahead”_

Felix spat out all his worries and released the breath he held while talking.

The room was quiet and all eyes were on him, the princes looked shocked and some of them were smiling. 

“Well, now that’s something I don’t think we were expecting” Chan laughed, the prince seemed to not be bothered at all about what Felix had said.

“What about we give you some more time?” Minho piped up, he looked at the other princes that nodded in agreement.

“How about we all stay at one kingdom for a while, and in that way we can spend more time together?” Chan requested. 

“ _No way_ , I'm **_not_ **letting any of these princes live here” Jisung scoffed, He looked angrily at Chan who had requested the suggestion. 

“ _Oh?_ So you are okay with me and Felix spending time _alone_ in my kingdom? I’m very on with that” Hyunjin teased the prince, Jisung looked like he was on fire. He was glaring daggers at Hyunjin, The prince just laughed at the sight. 

“ ** _As hell I am!_ ** He is staying here and that’s it” Jisung commanded, Hyunjin smiled a big smile. His plan worked perfectly to get the prince to agree.

“What do you think, Felix?” Jeongin asked, he stood close to Felix from the moment he showed up. The prince seemed anxious about Felix answer.

Felix thought about it for a while, he could just say no and leave this all behind him and go back to his normal life. But something inside him said to give them a chance, to stay and see what they could give. He wondered what his mother would have said, would she said to give them a chance or say no? His mother would always give people a second chance, there were always times where people needed more than one chance. Was this moment one of those? He took a deep breath before answering.

“I can do that….” The princes all smiled at Felix answer, Felix gave them a tiny smile back.

“Good! That’s now decided the rest of the event can continue” Chan said, clapping his hands, it was a sign for the music to start up again and that’s exactly what it did. The people around them whispered and went back to what they did before the matchmaking continued.

Felix released a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, he really didn’t like being the person in the center of attention. It made him feel anxious and nervous for no reason. 

“Do you want to dance with me?” Jeongin asked, he held out his hand for Felix to take. Felix nodded and joined the younger on the dance floor.

Felix worries seemed to fly away as the night continued, he dances with Jeongin and Hyunjin on and off. Him and Changbin tasted the prince desert and the prince told Felix how they were made and what they were made of. He talked and laugh with the rest of the princes.. The night went smoothly after that and Felix actually had fun. Now that the big decision was on hold he felt like he could breathe again.

When it hit midnight the event ended, royals went home and the brothers bid everyone farewell and thank you for coming. Felix stood next to the princes, he saw the glance he got while they walked out. He knew what they were thinking, after all they all were there when he had his little outburst. He knew what royals thought of people like him and it didn’t help that the princes that were interested in him were the royal brothers and some of the most popular princes. Hyunjin and Minho were the most popular ones with the girls, thought they didn’t seem interested in the princesses at all. The royal brothers were popular with almost everyone, after all it was their event and it was in their kingdom. So of course they were popular, they are one of the highest royals. Seungmin seemed to give this cool, cold mysterious personality so he was popular for being so mysterious. Jeongin was popular for being so charming and young and Felix could agree, but what interested Felix in Jeongin was definitely their past. He wanted to know why he forgot him and how, he needed to know Jeongin was.

They all stood in the entrance hall, the other princes had to go back home before staying in the kingdom and Felix felt like had also should go back home. He didn’t bring enough for him to stay here since he didn’t know how long.

“I think I also should leave, I didn’t bring enough to stay here” 

“We could always get you some clothes it’s no problem Felix” Chan answered back.

“No, No, I don’t want you to go through more, I felt bad just getting this” Felix pointed at his uniform, he really did. The uniform was more than enough, he didn’t want to feel more spoiled. 

“Felix, really, _Let us spoil you_ ” 

“No, _please_ let me go back and get my stuff, I also need to water my plants you know I have a whole garden at home” 

That shocked the princes expect for Jisung who knew how the prince lived.

“I can always take him there, I know where it is so he won’t be walking alone” Minho said, Felix thought back to when he met Minho, the prince can’t drive or direct for his life. Felix panicked, he couldn’t leave with Minho.

“No I can walk there myself It’s alright, It’s not like I didn’t do it after the events before”

That made the princes grimace, they knew that, but they didn’t want him to walk alone anymore.

“Please Felix, Let us take you home at least, if you are not staying” Hyunjin begged, Felix looked at the prince. Which was a mistake, the prince was pouting and his eyes were as big as a sad dog asking for a treat. 

“ _Fine_ ” Felix sighed, he really couldn’t win against these princes, they had too much power over him.

Hyunjin celebrated, he grabbed Felix wrist and dragged him to his carriage. Felix tried to turn around and wave goodbye to the other princes.

_“See you tomorrow Felix”_ Chan waved at Felix, who got dragged outside by Hyunjin.

Hyunjin waited for a servant to open the door for them and pushed the younger in. The prince got in after Felix, he sat down in front of him. Hyunjin asked where the younger lived and Felix told him, Hyunjin didn’t seem to know where it was but their driver did. For the ride back to Felix house the prince talked about everything and nothing. Hyunjin was an easy person to talk to, he liked to talk and Felix liked that he didn’t need to steer the conversation after a long day. 

“You should visit my Kingdom one day Felix! You would love it there!” 

“Oh really? What’s so different from the royal brothers Kingdom and yours?” Felix asked curiously, he had no idea where the prince lived. He didn’t know a lot about Hyunjin.

_“There is a huge difference! The flowers in the North are way more beautiful and the Town is huge! And filled with so much to do!”  
  
_

“Well, I can’t say no to that Can I?”

_“You can’t!”_ The prince jumped up in the carriage only to bump his head on the low roof, Felix pressed down his laugh but the prince's face was too funny.

“Stop! Oww, It hurts..” The prince held his head, rubbing his hands on the spot where it hurt.

_“Prince Hyunjin, We have arrived”_

“Already? I wanted to spend more time with Felix” The prince pouted even more now, Felix smiled at the prince.

“We will see each other tomorrow, Have a safe ride back Prince Hyunjin” Felix climbed out of the cart and bowed at the prince.

“Can’t I see your place? Please Felix!” The prince was on his way out.

“Hmmm, Wouldn’t it be more fun if we spent the entire day doing that instead?” Felix went up to the carriage to close the door.

“Oh! You are right!” Hyunjin agreed, he sat back down. Felix closed the door and waved as the carriage left. Hyunjin hanged out of the carriage and waved goodbye to the younger, screaming different kinds of “Goodbye!” and “See you tomorrow Felix!”

Felix walked into his house with a smile, everything laid where he had left it. The kingdom had servants, comfortable beds and amazing food, but nothing beats his own house. He took off the uniform and put on some more comfortable clothes. Normally would he go down to the lake and take a bath, but he decided it was too late to do that. He washed his face and hair, it was hard to get the thing they had in his hair out, but after a lot of scrubbing it got out.

Felix mind was thinking about the day as he went to bed, his own bed wasn’t as soft but it felt more like home like that. He was thankful that the princes understood how he felt, it was unrealistic for him to choose someone like that. He needed to know more about the princes, and at this point he almost wanted to also. The thought of not being alone anymore didn’t sound too bad. He just wished whatever the princes were thinking they would accept Felix for him and not a version they made up in their mind.

Felix fell asleep in his house for the first time in a while. It would also be the last time before he had to leave again.

The next morning Felix got ready like it was any other day in his life, he made something to eat and dressed himself in working clothes. He had to take care of his garden that he left alone for way too long. It was probably crying of happiness that Felix was back.

He got to work immediately, he needed to do it before he had to pack again and get into the kingdom. Felix worked, what felt like only two hours, but apparently that wasn’t the case. A carriage was heard driving up to Felix house, Jeongin walked out of the carriage with a big smile.

“Lix! Good morning!” The younger waved and ran up the older, Jeongin was ready to hug him but stopped. Felix was covered in dirt, He tried to remove it, but it was stuck on his working clothes.

“Good morning Jeongin, I didn’t know you would come?” Felix removed his gloves and pocketed them. They walked to the front of the house.

“Oh well! I wanted to see how you lived now _and_ I missed you!” The younger laughed, he jumped up and down excited to enter the house.

“It’s not as pretty as how my parents lived, but it’s still good”

Jeongin looked around the house, the house had gotten a little dusty from Felix not staying there for some days. But it didn’t seem to bother the prince at all, he still looked at the house with big eyes.

“It’s cute! I like it “ The prince sat down on the couch, Felix went to his bedroom to change clothes. He threw the dirty clothes on the chair in his bedroom, he felt sweaty and gross, but he would still work inside so there were no idea to wash up now. He walked back into the living room to find the younger still sitting on the couch.

“Lix? Do you still enjoy reading?” He turned around to talk face to face with the older.

“Hmm, from time to time? I don’t really have time anymore, but a good story never hurt”

Jeongin hummed, he sat back down on the couch. The prince seemed to think about something really hard.

“Do you remember ever reading to someone?” 

Felix stopped walking and thought for a second on the question. Had he? His father had taught him to read and write and he was lucky for being able to do that. But he didn’t remember ever reading to someone, expect to his parents.

“Only to my parents” 

The younger sighed, he laid down on the couch in defeat.

“As expected, you don’t even remember me how would you remember that”

_Did Felix read to Jeongin when they were younger? There seemed to be a lot they did together that Felix couldn’t remember._

_“D-Do you think you could read for me again?”_ The prince stuttered, He was looking up at the roof.

“I don’t see why not? I could do it now if you want to?”

The work could wait, a little reading sounded like fun.

“ _Really?!_ You would do that?” The prince sat up in a second, his eyes were sparkling with happiness. 

Felix nodded and the younger jumped up from the couch, he walked around the house to find Felix bookshelf. He didn’t really own a big one, though it was big enough for Jeongin to find it soon after standing up.

The prince let out an “ohh” when he pulled out a book from the bookshelf, Felix heard him run back into the living room with the book in his hand. Jeongin sat down on the couch and waited for the older to join him, Felix smiled and sat down right next to the prince.

He held out a familiar book, it was very used and had rough edges. It was a book Felix remembers reading a lot as a kid. The book had its title on the front of it in a beautiful cursive, he remembers it being a beautiful story about finding your own home. It follows a young rabbit trying to find itself a home, it meets different kinds of animals and homes, in the end he finds a home by building it himself with the people he loves. The book was simply called “Home”, It was a book for children, but that never stopped it from being a beautiful story.

“Wow, I haven’t read this in forever!” Felix exclaimed, he took the book from the prince hands. He flipped around some pages and even the pages had gotten soft from all the reading.

Jeongin smiled sadly at Felix, He looked down at his hands in his lap.

_“Before I could read fluently, you would read it for me, even if you had read it three times on the same day.... You would read it again if I asked to”_

Felix looked at the prince in shock.

_He did that?_

Jeongin looked up and grinned a big smile at the older, Felix couldn’t help to smile back at the bright smile.

_“So I’m really happy you are doing it again”_

Felix felt shy, he felt embarrassed by younger Felix. He probably cared about jeongin so much to read it multiple times in a day. If he only could remember it…

Felix started to read it and Jeongin sat close to Felix, it felt familiar somewhere, but he couldn’t really point out a memory. By the things Jeongin said maybe the familiar feeling was one of those times he read to him. He hoped it was.

Jeongin slowly and slowly came closer to Felix as he read the story, the prince laid his head on the olders shoulder. Felix tensed up, but calmed down as he looked down at the prince, he was sleeping. He had fallen asleep while Felix was reading and fell to lay down in the olders shoulder.

Felix looked at the prince sleeping, breathing calmly in and out, Jeongin really looked like a prince. Felix knew that, but there was this familiar and calm presents from the younger. It might have been that Felix mind knew that he knew the younger, so he didn’t feel any pressure around him.

He couldn’t stop wishing he knew what he didn’t know, Felix didn’t have any close friends. Jeongin saying he was one of his best friends as a kid made Felix happy, but since he didn’t remember the urge to know was massive. Felix had a close friend, but his stupid brain couldn’t remember it and it made him so frustrated. 

Felix took a deep breath and sighed.

He brushed away some hair from the prince's face, the prince stirred in his sleep, but he didn’t wake up.

Felix took away his hand like it had burned him.

_What am I doing??_

He looked away and felt his cheeks burn, why did he do that? He isn’t that close to the prince, he can’t go around doing stuff like that. He was asleep as well! That’s even more creepy...

“Why are you so red? Lix?”

Felix jumped up from the sudden voice, Jeongin fell right down on the couch pillow, his fall was soft, but the sudden withdrawal from Felix made the fall sound harsh.

“ _Nothing!_ Nothing! We need to go now, I think?”

Felix scrambled and went to get his bags.

_God! I’m such an embarrassment! I need to stop getting myself in to stuff I can’t handle!_

He walked over to his bags and they were empty and unpacked, the older cursed past him for not packing his bags first.

“Do you need help?” The prince said behind Felix, He jumped at the sudden voice but calmed himself. He nodded and the prince waited for Felix to tell him what to do.

Felix told Jeongin to help him bring out some clothes and the prince jumped in happiness, this seemed to be something all princes liked to do. Putting Felix in pretty clothes, he didn’t own anything too fancy, although that didn’t stop the prince from picking what he thought would be the best to bring. Jeongin would hold up different blouses Felix had and talk about how cute they were, it was just a normal ivory blouse. It was cute though, so Felix didn’t mind going back and forth into his own room just to see what the prince was holding up.

“I think that’s all!” Felix announced, he packed one last thing and closed his bag.

“It’s already done? Aww, that means we need to go to the others..”

_“I wanted to spend more time with you...alone…. “_

The prince pouted with his arms crossed, he looked like a child. 

“We will have time to spend together later, We can do something together then!” Felix giggled.

“Like a _date_?”

“I- Uhm-...” Felix nodded, he didn’t want to answer, but maybe he _did_ want it to be a date.

The prince grinned and took some of the bags and walked out to the carriage. 

  
  


The ride to the Kingdom was a quick one, it went a lot faster with the carriage. When they arrived it didn’t seem any of the princes had arrived. 

The royal brothers seemed to be busy with their work, being a prince wasn’t all glory and fancy things. They had to work and study, Felix didn’t know it was that complicated. 

  
  


Jeongin waved goodbye to Felix as he had to set up in his own room as well, The prince complained that he didn’t want to leave him, Felix only laughed at the prince. He took his own bags that the driver had placed outside, the servants asked him to hand the bags to them, but he rather do it himself.

Felix didn’t get the kingdom _at all_ , although what he remembered was how to get to his own room upstairs. In the room everything was just as it was left, the violin was lying comfortably in its case on the bed. Felix let out a breath, he wouldn't know what to do without it.

He opened one of the bags and started to unpack, he didn’t know how long he would be here. It was hard to know, since he wasn’t sure with anything, his feelings were a mess. He felt comfortable with some of the princes, but some of them peaked his interest so it was hard to tell who really had his heart right now.

When he was done, he sat down on the bed, wondering what to do now. None of the princes had arrived, he didn’t want to bother Jeongin more and definitely not the royal brothers since they were busy.

_The library! He could go there and continue reading the book Minho had recommended!_

Felix jumped off the bed and started his walk to the library. The kingdom was quite empty on normal days like this, maybe it would be more lively when the princes arrive. They wouldn’t be coming alone. Jeongin had told Felix on their way there that his own servants were already there. Adding another three princes and servants, it would be a lot of people.

Felix opened the heavy door into the library, he was hit with the familiar smell of old books. He would never get tired of how big the library was, it was just as amazing as the first time. Felix skipped to the shelf where he remembers the book was, though when he was standing there the book wasn't there. There was a hole where the book would have been standing, was someone reading it? Felix felt disappointed, he wanted to continue it!

He went around the shelves to see if he could see another one of the books, but no luck. He gave up and walked to where he remembered he and Changbin sat last time.

In the chairs sat Minho, Felix stopped dead in his track. 

“ _Minho?!_ I m-mean Prince Minho!” 

The prince jumped at the sudden sound, dropping the book on the floor in suprise.

“ _Felix!_ You didn’t need to scare me like that!” Minho held a hand on his chest, trying to calm himself down from the sudden scream from Felix.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think you were here, I got told you were to arrive later?”

“I just arrived, a servant told me they had a big library so...I had to see it myself!”

Felix let out a “ohhh” as an answer, the thought of Minho is so excited to see the library that it was the first thing he did made Felix chuckle. Minho looked at the younger and stood up to get the book he accidentally threw up in the air in shock.

Minho picked up the book and stood in front of Felix, The prince towered over him. He had his relaxed smile on his face. Felix looked at the book and it was the book he was looking for!

“You have it! I was going to read it “ He pointed at the book, Minho looked down.

“Oh! Well since they had it, It felt like a good excuse to read it again”

“ _Wait...You were going to read it?_ ” Minho asked, confused.

“Yeah? You told me to? or threaten” Felix giggled, Minho looked shocked. Like he didn’t expect the younger to _actually_ read it. 

“I started to read it before the event…” Felix confessed, feeling a little shy he looked down.

_“Felix…. You are so cute”_

Minho cooed at the younger, Felix pouted at Minho. The prince only kept cooing at him, he danced a little dance around the younger, trying to embarrass him even more. Felix couldn’t keep his face and laughed at the dance. 

Minho laughed with Felix, it was a dumb thing to laugh about, but they felt free and relaxed together. Minho started to talk about his trip back and forth to the kingdom, the prince apparently lived quite far away from the kingdom, in the west where it was always cloudy and rainy. They had to speed the trip because Minho didn’t want to come later than the others. To his surprise it seemed like the other princes or Felix had arrived yet so he went straight to the library.

“So you don’t know this library well then?” Minho asked.

Felix shook his head, he only knew the little route to the chairs. 

“Great! Let’s do hide and seek!” Minho clapped his hands, Felix looked at the prince. 

_Hide and seek? Now?_

_“What-”_

“You can hide and I will look for you!” Minho said as he pushed the younger to go and hide.

_“I will count to 60! You better hide well!”_

Felix stood still as the prince closed his eyes and started counting. Felix quickly moved as he heard the prince was already at 15. 

_Where do I even hide?!_

Felix ran up the stairs and looked around on the second floor of the library, there were shelves and shelves of books but nowhere to hide. He ran between the shelves and found a little cabinet. He opened it and it was empty, he could probably squeeze himself in there. Felix crawled in the cabinet his legs and arms going everywhere. He closed the door and he immediately felt his legs going numb. He was not giving up though, Felix took his games seriously.

He heard Minho scream 60, Felix held his breath. He felt excited and as a kid again, Of course it would be something Minho would suggest doing. He was a charming and a smart prince, but he was playful when he wanted to. Even their first meeting was enough to fulfill Felix theory about the prince. While Felix was thinking he heard Minho go up the stairs, he wasn’t surprised the prince was checking upstairs. Felix jumped up the stairs so there was no way Minho didn’t hear it, the stairs were old, so the sound they made from just walking up them were loud.

He heard Minho walking right in front of the cabinet and Felix begged for the prince to keep going, it got quiet and Felix didn’t hear anything. He was holding his breath to not make a single noise. Minho started to walk away and Felix released a breath, he calmed down and just as he did the cabinet door swung open. Felix flinched and his face fell, _he lost._

_“I found you~”_ Minho singsonged, he crouched down in front of the cabinet, he was face to face with Felix.

“Not fair! You should have given me more time! This library is huge!” Felix complained, he didn’t like losing at games.

“I’m a master at hide and seek, there is no way you wouldn’t have been found anyway~” The princes flicked Felix nose.

Felix tried to get out, but he was stuck. His legs were bent upwards in the tiny cabinet and his arms were stuck on the sides. Felix felt angry at the tiny cabinet not letting him go, he wiggled but nothing happened. 

Minho got closer to the cabinet and tried to help the younger out. He grabbed the youngers arms and tried to drag him out, I didn’t work at first and the prince got annoyed as well. He pulled a little harder and Felix fell out. 

Felix fell over the prince, the younger was laying down on the prince's chest. Minho was holding Felix tight, it was a weird position and Felix felt his heartbeat quicken at their position. He was _on_ the prince, Minho didn’t seem to mind as he didn’t let go of Felix.

_“S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall on you…”_ Felix apologized and tried to stand up, but Minho grabbed him again to make him lay down on him again.

_“Don’t. It’s cosy, I don’t mind it..”_ Minho whispered, Felix felt the warm breaths from Minho on his ear. 

Felix didn’t know what to answer, it was cosy, but what if someone walked in on them. 

_“What if someone walks in? And I’m heavy I shouldn’t-”_

“Felix, Stop worrying” Minho stopped Felix from overthinking, he threaded his finger through Felix hair.

Felix felt embarrassed and loved at the same time, his mind was a mess. Minho was so charming it was driving him insane.

_“Prince Minho, Dinner is ready soon”_

Felix jumped at sudden voice and rolled away from Minho.

One of Minho’s own servants had announced it was soon dinner time, the servant hadn’t seen Minho or Felix since they were still standing at the entrance to the Library. 

_“Thank you Lee, I will be down”_ Minho yelled back, he sat up and sighed. Disappointed that the servant decided to walk in while they were cuddling. 

“W-Well That’s my cue to leave” Felix announced ready to sprint out of the library.

“Felix! Wait, before you go” Minho got up and joined Felix, who had already started walking.

Felix turned around and waited to hear what the prince had to say.

_“Can I ask you for a dinner soon? Just the two of us?”_

Felix nodded, That sounded nice. 

  
“ _Good, See you later Felix_ ” Minho smiled, Felix felt his cheeks burn. He ran out of the library faster than he had ever ran before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not gonna lie, i was shocked at the amount of people voting and WHAT yall voted!!!! I can't believe yall did kitchen so dirty,,,,,poor prince who was there :(( but thank you for so much love and support for this fic!! it means alot ;;w;; <3
> 
> Also another poll here!!! this one is a little more important !!! (also polls are active for 4 days after chapters are posted!)  
> https://twitter.com/nyxhyuck/status/1285677421270913026?s=20
> 
> TW: Nyxhyuck  
> CC: nyxhyuck


	8. Chan Route 1 + Changbin Route 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wrong? No, not at all, am I not allowed to ask the person I’m trying to marry to spend time with me? “

Felix laid down on his bed, he couldn’t believe that happened.  
  


He gripped his hair in distress and embarrassment.   
  


_How could I let that happen! I’m supposed to be calm and collected about this all?! But then I fell right into Minho’s chest… his… comfortable and sturdy chest… AH NO!!_

Felix rolled around on the bed, he felt like a teenager just getting its first kiss. 

He got interrupted by a knock on the door. He walked up to the door, he hid behind the door as he opened a crack to see who it was.

It was Chan, who was standing outside the door, he was showing his usual bright smile. Maybe he was done with his work? But, he was holding a bunch of papers in his hands.

“Prince Chan? Is something wrong?”

Chan laughed at the younger.

“Wrong? No, not at all, am I not allowed to ask the person I’m trying to marry to spend time with me? “ Chan looked at the younger who had popped his head out of the door frame.

“W-What, No, that's not what I-”

“I know Felix, I’m just joking” 

Felix opened the door and pouted at the prince, really these princes are too much sometimes. They make him nervous for no reason.

“So what do you need help with, Prince Chan?” Felix asked curiously, he saw that Chan was holding a huge pile of papers, but the younger had no idea what they said.

“Well, it’s more that I want company than help? And I’m not allowed to get lunch before this is done so…” The prince looked at Felix, he looked back at the prince. It couldn’t hurt to sit down next to the prince and watch him work. It would be better than staying in this room and feel the embarrassment from his encounter with Minho.

Felix decided to play with the prince a little. 

_“Hmmm, I don’t know, What do I get out of it, Prince Chan?”_ Felix pretends to look like he was thinking, he placed his finger on his chin pretending like he couldn't decide. 

The prince raised one of his eyebrows up.

“You get to spend time with the most handsome and wealthy Prince of the all kingdoms, _my beloved_ ” 

Felix blushed at the sudden nickname, he stopped the prince from continuing and pushed him out of the doorway. 

_“....Just show me the way”_ Felix pushed the prince to show him the way.

The prince didn’t question the pushing or Felix answer, he only continued to walk and laugh at the younger.

Felix stayed behind Chan in embarrassment. He didn’t want to show him that the nickname made him feel a certain way. The prince walked to the left and Felix walked behind him. 

Chan opened the door to a familiar office, it was the office that heand Felix sat in just some days ago. It felt like forever ago, but it hadn’t even been 7 days since then. Chan placed the tower of paper on his desk and sighed as he looked at them, he looked like a hungry puppy having to wait until its owner came home. The prince sat down on the chair and started his work, leaving no time to waste. 

Felix looked around the room this time, he had more time now and he felt more comfortable to look around. The shelves in the room were full with books and tiny wood sculptures of animals. They were adorable and very much like Chan in a way. On the walls were multiple portrait paintings of him and his brothers and some with him and his mother. There didn’t seem to be any sign of the king on any of the paintings, _weird_.

Felix looked closer at the painting with Chan and his mother, they looked really familiar. The prince had to have gotten his smile from his mother, they were equally as bright and beautiful.

“You look like your mother” Felix spilled out, he didn’t mean to say it out loud.

Chan stopped his writing and looked up at Felix, who stood in front of the painting of them.

The prince smiled a sad smile at the painting. 

“Yeah, we have the same smile..” The prince looked down at the papers and started to write again. Felix felt that he shouldn’t have said anything, he didn’t know anything about their parents and their relationship and looking at how Chan reacted it was better not to mention it.

“Do you need help with something? Let me help you!” Felix walked over to the desk, he looked at all the scribbles and words on the papers. He frowned as he picked up one of the papers.

“I don’t think you can help me too much, but feel free to sit down and keep me company” Chan smiled at the younger.

Felix looked around the room and saw a stool in the corner, he picked it up and sat down next to the prince. The prince chair was way higher up so Felix felt like a child next to Chan.

“What is all this for? It looks very... um”

“Complicated? Yes. It’s all royal documents, military work and papers from the royal matchmaking”

“The matchmaking? You have documents for that?” Felix asked curiously, he had no idea they would need documents for an event.

“Yes, we need documents for the payment for all the workers and there are people who give donations if the matchmaking goes well, so in the end there will be a lot of papers”

 _“And… since iIve been wanting to spend time with you the papers have piled up_ ” Chan sighed and turned around the paper.

“You have put work to the side just to spend time with... _me?_ ” Felix looked up from the stool he was sitting on to look at the prince. The prince looked down at Felix, the prince looked rather tired, but the moment they locked eyes Felix felt something in his stomach, almost like butterflies flying around in his stomach.

_“I have asked you to marry me, my beloved, do you really think I wouldn't put work to the side just to be able to spend time with you?”_

The feeling in his stomach felt stronger now, he couldn’t look the prince in the eyes anymore. He felt warm, the room felt too stuffy and hot almost like he couldn’t breath.

_“It doesn’t really feel real yet… how can anyone like me”_ Felix confessed, It really didn’t make sense for someone to like him and seven of them being royal princes? It didn’t feel real yet. It felt like a dream, waiting to end any second now.

Felix felt a hand on his cheek, he looked back up at Chan, who held Felix cheek very gently with his hand. His thumb caressed the youngers cheek, Felix felt the warmth of Chan hand warm him up even more.

_“Felix, You are more special than what you think, You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen”_ Chan whispered as he looked into Felix eyes, The younger didn’t know what to do. His face was all red and warm from the contact and what Chan had said, Felix lifted the prince's hand off his face. He didn’t let it go, he held the hand with both of his hands. He gripped the hand hard, afraid that the prince would take it the wrong way.

_“...Thank you..”_ Felix answered, Chan smiled back. He let the younger hold his hand as he continued to work. The prince stroked gentle circles on Felix hand in comfort, they sat in silence as the prince worked. 

Felix was thankful for the support that the older gave him, he felt nervous about this all. He felt relieved to hear that it wasn’t a lie, they weren't playing some sick joke on him. The quiet sound of a pen being dipped and scribbled on paper and the prince gentle breathing calmed him down.

He once again felt embarrassed by one of the princes. They do anything to make him feel embarrassed, Felix looked down at Chans hand. There were two rings on his hand and a very thin golden bracelet on his wrist. He sneakily tried to twist the bracelet to see if something was printed on it. There was nothing on it, it was a simple golden chain with no writing on it. Felix though it was odd, normally it would stand something or at least an initial.

Felix thought got interrupted by knocks on the door, Chan didn’t look up from his papers as he answered.

“Yes?” 

_“Chan have you seen- Oh! There you are”_ Changbin walked into Chan's office, he smiled at Felix, who was sitting on the tiny stool behind the desk. Only his head was peeking up from behind it.

“I was looking for you Felix, I heard you haven’t had lunch yet?“

Chan looked down at, Felix who were still looking at Changbin.

“You haven’t eaten yet?” Chan asked, concerned for a second.

_“No...I’m not used to eating at this time, so I didn’t even think about it..”_ Felix felt like he got scolded even though the princes were only looking out for him.

Changbin sensed the younger feeling ashamed, he walked further into the office.

“You wouldn’t mind joining me for lunch?” Changbin held out a hand for the younger to take.

Felix looked at Chan, the older was looking lovely at him. Felix wasn’t sure what to do, he was hungry when he thought about it. But he didn’t want to leave Chan alone when the older had gone to find him.

“Go and eat Felix, don’t worry about me” Chan reassured the younger, Felix still felt bad leaving the prince. Chan sighed and looked over at Changbin.

_“Changbin? Can you please leave us for a second, he will be out soon_ ” Chan told the prince, Changbin retrieved his hand, he bowed and walked out of the office.

Felix turned around to Chan the moment Changbin was out of the office.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to leave you alone and you haven’t had lunch either…”

“ _I’m sure_ , I don’t want my beloved to go hungry” Chan giggled, he helped Felix to stand up. They walked to the middle of the office before Chan stopped them.

“ _Felix_ ” 

_“You can always come to me, even if I’m busy you can come to me, even when I’m asleep or in the middle of a meeting, I will always have time for you”_

Chan closed the space between them and gave Felix a kiss on the top of his head, Felix let go of Chans hand and held his head. He pouted at the sudden kiss. Chan laughed at Felix sprinting out of the room, but the younger didn’t forget to wave goodbye to the prince. Chan was already waving back.  
  
  


Felix closed the door with a thud and hid behind it. 

_He kissed me? I can’t believe agreed to do this, If everyone is going to do this I don’t think I can do it._

_“Felix? Are you alright?”_ Felix whipped his head up and saw Prince Changbin standing just some steps away looking at him worriedly.

Felix cringed at himself, not only did he run away from both Minho and Chan today, but he keeps embarrassing himself in front of everyone and now _Changbin.  
  
_

“I-I'm good! Yes! Um.. Shall we go?” Felix stood straight up and walked to the left, Changbin stopped him by taking his arm.

“This way Felix” Changbin laughed as he turned Felix around. Felix opened his mouth to comment, but decided against it and followed Changbin to the stairs.

The prince had removed his hand from Felix arm and connected their hands together, he looked at Felix.

“Is this alright?” The prince asked, Felix nodded. 

The prince was holding Felix hand like it was made of glass, Felix giggled at the thought. Changbin had always been careful not to overstep his boundaries and Felix liked that, most princes were all take and no give. Not Changbin, he gave more than he took. As they walked around the kingdom to the kitchen, not a single servant or worker didn’t get noticed by the prince. He greeted and small talked with all of them, he seemed to have a great relationship with them all.

When they finally arrived in the kitchen, it was empty. Not a single servant or chef was there, quite odd since lunch wasn't too long ago.

“Why is there no one here?”

“I told them to take the time off since I thought we could make food together?” Changbin smiled, there were bowls of vegetables and meat ready for them to cook.

“Us? Together? Are you sure? I’m just decent at it..”

_“Yes, I’m sure, I thought it would be a good thing to get us to get closer?”_

“I will help you if you need help” Changbin released their connected hands, Felix quickly missed the warmth in the cold kitchen.

Felix started to chop vegetables as Changbin marinated the meat, they worked smoothly in the kitchen. It was quiet but it was a comfortable silence.

The food was done quickly as they helped each other to make it, they sat in the kitchen and ate it. Not bothering to move it to the dining hall.

_“ Woah, this is amazing! __You are not only good at baking, but cooking too”_ Felix commented as he scooped another spoon of the food they made.

_“It’s my mother recipe, it’s all her”_ Changbin commented, he smiled at the younger who ate quickly.

“She is an amazing cook! I wish I could make recipes like this” 

_“Yeah, she was and you can also make recipes like this Felix”_ Changbin smiled, Felix really enjoyed seeing Changbin smile. 

“You think? I think I might need help from someone then” Felix joked, he finished scooping up the rest of his food.

“Oh really? Who I wonder..” Changbin pretended to think, Felix laughed at the prince.

They continued to chat and eat, it felt very intimate eating together with the prince in the kitchen instead of the dining hall. Felix told Changbin about a new bread recipe he bought not too long ago and how he really liked it and wished they could make it together one day. The prince was more than happy to make it with Felix, he told the younger that any time spend with him was a good time to him.

“Do you maybe want some deserts?” Changbin got up as Felix nodded eagerly at the question. He loved the prince deserts and he couldn't get enough of them.  
  


Changbin came back with a slice of cake, it was creamy and wonderful. Small berries covered the top of the cake slice beautifully.   
  


Felix waited no time to dig in, The prince looked at the younger eat the cake enthusiastically. Felix stopped himself from eating and apologized for not waiting for the prince to start eating as well. 

“Sorry.. It’s just too good!” Felix commented.

“It’s fine, It makes me happy to know you like them” Changbin smiled, he brought his finger to Felix mouth, wiping away some cream that got stuck at the side of his mouth. Felix blushed at the contact, wiping away the rest if there were any left.

Changbin licked the cream from his finger, Felix felt his whole face warm up.

_Why did he do that!! Changbin!!  
_

Felix ducked and hid himself with his hand, believing if he tried hard enough he could disappear.

The prince looked at the younger not getting why he was so embarrassed. 

_“Felix? Are you-”_

_“Yes…. Prince Changbin.. I'm okay..”  
_

The prince looked worried at the ball that was the younger, Felix curled himself up and continued to eat the cake. Ignoring the prince worried looks and questions, he was still red and warm from the situation.

**_How was he supposed to survive for weeks when he couldn't even get through day one…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a little shorter than the last one but its just opening to the routes so i can't give yall the juicy parts yet...!!!!  
> ps. the polls will have heavier meaning the closer we get so remember some princes can get sad and angry at wrong polls.....so think think!!!!  
> POLL: https://twitter.com/nyxhyuck/status/1288175706724343808
> 
> TW: Nyxhyuck  
> CC: nyxhyuck


	9. Jisung route 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t even know where to walk in broad daylight what makes you think you can during the night?”

Felix lays awake in his bed, the moonlight filling up the dark room in a beautiful blue light. How much Felix tried to sleep, he couldn’t, this wasn’t like Felix. He was a person that would fall asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, it was rare for him to be wide awake at a time like this.

He had tried sleeping in every possible way, but nothing worked, maybe he was hungry? Or maybe it was too bright in his room? Felix sighed, it was neither of those. It was his mind. His thought were spiraling and it didn’t stop. Each day he felt his head get more and more confused. He thought he was a step closer to knowing what he wanted, but now he felt more confused and their first day together hadn’t even started! Felix wondered what had happened with the old him, the old him would never feel like this or think so badly about himself. He was strong and independent, but something with all this new environment and lifestyle made him not.. _him anymore_.

Felix got out of his bed, there was no way he could stay in bed when his head was this messy. He opened the door out of his room, the hallway was lit with candles on the walls. Perfectly lighting the hallways up to see where you were walking, Felix stepped out of his room and walked down the hallway.

Maybe this wasn’t a perfect time for Felix to adventure around the kingdom, but he couldn’t stay in his room anymore, he had to go out. Felix looked around at the walls and the doors, most doors looked the same except for some rooms like Chans office and the sewing room Jisung was in. Those doors had beautiful wolf carvings on the doors, something Felix didn’t notice until now. While walking down the hallway, he noticed one of the doors were slightly open, Felix slowly approached the door. He stopped right before looking, was it rude to look in and disturb the person inside? But they had the door open so..

Felix decided to look inside, he slightly peaked his head inside the room and looked around. There was a fireplace with a fire inside of it warming up the room and giving the room a beautiful orange hue. There was a bookshelf, a comfy chair and a tiny desk in the room, on the desk stood a beautiful arrange of flowers. Felix looked at the front of the room where the couch was facing the fireplace, on the couch was Jisung buried in a warm blanket. The prince was half asleep looking at the fire, he seemed to be in a deep thought. Felix tried to back up to not disturb the prince, but he hit his head on the door instead when he tried to back away. The prince jumped up ready to defend himself from whoever had disturbed him, but calmed down when he saw Felix on the floor holding his head.

“Oh, it's you” Jisung sat back down on the couch and sighed.

“What are you doing wandering around this late at night? Shouldn’t you be asleep?” He looked at Felix, who had stood up from the ground, Felix walked over to the couch so he could see the prince.

“I couldn’t sleep, so I decided to... walk around a little?” Felix said insecurely, he just wanted to get out of his room.

Jisung nodded at the younger, he stared at him. Felix tried to give him a smile, but it came out awkward and small. The prince rolled his eyes and moved his blanket, he patted the couch. 

_“Sit, You shouldn’t walk around this late”_ Jisung told the younger, Felix hesitated, but sat down next to the prince, he looked to the side so he was facing the prince.

“Why?”

_“Why what?_

“Why shouldn’t I walk around ?”

Jisung raised his eyebrow at the younger.

_“You don’t even know where to walk in broad daylight what makes you think you can during the night?”_ Jisung scoffed, Felix stared at the prince. He pouted and slid down the couch so he was as tiny as he could be. Jisung rolled his eyes at him, they sat in silence, watching the fire in the fireplace.

Felix played with his hands, there was something on his mind that he wanted to ask the prince.

“Just say it”

Felix turned around, the prince was already looking at him. Jisung was glowing in a beautiful orange hue from the fire, he was still dressed in his normal clothing. His eyes looked tired and almost lifeless, he wondered why. Did the prince not sleep? Was he just like Felix worried about everything.

“Why are you not sleeping in your room?”

Jisung turned to look back at the fire, he didn’t answer the question he just looked at the fire. Felix waited for the prince, giving him time to answer.

“I was still working, the couch looked good enough so I stayed” Jisung picked up the blanket and placed a part of it over Felix legs.

“Also this blanket gives me the best sleep..” Jisung smoothed out the blanket, it was a dark brown and red blanket. One that was heavy and warm, the pattern was nothing special, but Felix could feel that this blanket was special for the prince. It warmed him up fast as it laid down on his legs, he could understand how the prince would sleep well with it.

The two sat in silence and watched the fire, it was a comfortable silence, the princes stressed Felix out, but the time he spent with them calmed him down. It was messing with his head, he leaned back and let the warmth warm him up. Before he knew it Felix was asleep on the couch next to Jisung.

  
  


Felix woke up to the birds singing, the sun shining bright in his face. He sat up and noticed he was still in the fireplace room, he was laying down on the couch with the blanket Jisung had yesterday, it was now on him and Jisung was nowhere to be seen. He lay down again and snuggled into the blanket some more, he understood why the prince loved the blanket, it was almost like it was magical.

Felix remembers falling asleep sitting up, he doesn’t remember ever laying down. 

_Maybe Jisung laid him down after he fell asleep? Did the prince go to his room then?_

Felix stretched out his body and crawled off the couch, as he stood up he saw someone laying in the chair. He walked closer to see that it was the same prince, he had stayed up all night with. Jisung was sleeping in a ball position on the chair, he looked so peaceful sleeping on the chair. Felix crouched down beside the chair so he was at the same height as Jisung. The prince looked so young and almost childlike asleep, something with his sleeping face made Felix smile. His cheeks were so round and cute, the urge to poke them were huge, but the consequences were too high so Felix stopped himself.

_“Do you need something?”_ Felix fell back at the sudden voice, he hit his butt hard on the wooden floor. He looked up and saw Jisung had been awake and was looking at him from the chair, unimpressed. 

“Did you have to scare me like that?!” Felix pouted, the prince rolled his eyes at the younger.

“You were the one looking at me when I was sleeping?” The prince stretched his limbs from sleeping in a very cramped position. 

_“Well, you looked cute so I wanted to look at you okay?”_

Felix looked away and the prince stopped in the middle of his stretching.

“W-What?” The prince's mouth fell wide open.

“Did you give up the couch for me?” Felix tried to steer the conversation to something he wanted to know instead. Which the Prince didn’t agree with.

“Go back, what did you say?” The prince leaned forward from the chair closer to Felix

“ _Nothing!_ Answer my question!” 

_“Not until you tell me what you said!”_

They both shouted at each other before staring at each other. Jisung looked determined to hear Felix say he was cute once again, but Felix wouldn’t let him hear it. _Not now at least._  
  


“Just answer my question and I will tell you” Felix shouted back.

Jisung leaned back into the chair, he continued to stare at the younger as he complied. 

“Yes I did, I didn’t want to move you when you looked like you were sleeping so peacefully and…”

“ _And_?”

_“And nothing! I didn’t want to leave you alone! Now answer my question!”_ The prince glared at the younger, Felix could see a tint of red on the prince's ears, but decided to not mention it.

“P _rince Jisung_ , such a _sweetheart_ you are” Felix giggled as he made kisses at the prince. It only made the prince more embarrassed and angry, his face was screaming irritated. 

“ _Oh shut it!”_

Felix laughed at the prince's expression, he clutched his stomach. He couldn’t stop laughing and Jisung only grew more and more angry, which made Felix only laugh more.

They both stopped as a knock on the door interrupted them.

“Prince Jisung it’s time for breakfast, Prince Chan want you down now”

Jisung scoffed at the last part, he sighed and stood up.

“Yes, I’ll be down” He answered defeatedly.

Felix was still on the ground watching Jisung walk to the door. The prince reached for the door knob, but stopped.

“Come with me”

Felix looked at the prince.

“What? _Oh!_ ” He got up and followed the prince, Felix stayed behind the prince.

They navigated through the hallway and stopped right in front of a familiar door. 

“That’s my room?” Felix asked, he was confused what the prince wanted.

“Of course it is, you can’t walk down stair like that” Jisung pointed at Felix, he was still wearing his blue pyjamas. Felix blushed and opened his door, Jisung walked in with him. 

Felix looked through his bags that Jeongin had helped him pack to find something to wear, he picked up a simple brown blouse and pants. He started to undress only to stop.

“Can you uhm..?” Jisung looks startled and turned around, Felix saw the tip of his ears glow red. 

He smiled at that and quickly undressed and put own his clothes. He fiddles with the buttons on his blouse, for some reason they didn’t want to work. 

A knock came on the door, before Felix could answer Hyunjin walked into the youngers room.

“Good- _uhm… Am I interrupting something?”_

“Good morning Prince Hyunjin, no not at all, I just can't button this button”

Felix fiddled with the button, he felt two pairs of eyes look at him. He stuck out his tongue as he tried to fix it, the button didn’t fit the holes.

_“Let me-”_

_“I can help-”_

Hyunjin and Jisung glared at each other. Jisung walked up to Hyunjin, the other prince was way taller than Jisung and it seemed to make him even more angry. He grabbed Hyunjin by his white collar.

_“Why should you help him? I was here first!”_

_“Who cares, I asked first!”_

_“As_ **_hell_ ** _you did, I did!”_

Hyunjin and Jisung shouted at each other, fighting over who did what first and who should help Felix. Meanwhile, Felix just sighed and tried his best himself to do it, but nothing worked. _What was up with these buttons?_

_“Do you need help?”_ A quiet voice came from the door, It was Prince Seungmin. He was dressed in a beautiful uniform, he almost looked event ready.

_“Prince Seungmin, Good morning!”_

Seungmin gave Felix a weak smile, he walked up to Felix and easily buttoned his blouse. It was done in seconds, Felix was shocked over how easy the prince did it. He touched the buttons and they sat perfectly on his blouse, Felix locked eyes with Seungmin.

“Good morning” Seungmin said back, he bowed at Felix and walked out of the room. The other two princes were in shock over the event, Felix turned to both of them.

“So should we go and get breakfast?” 

They both straighten their backs like nothing had happened and followed Felix, who had started to walk down the stairs to get breakfast. They quickly caught up with him, Hyunjin started chatting with Felix talking about his dream he had. Jisung only rolled his eyes and glared at the other prince. Felix laughed at both of them, this would be an interesting couple of weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!! I'm sorry it took a while to get this out! Im packing and starting school in a week! Im worried I won't have time to write as often... So future chapters might take a little longer ;;; but i promise i will not stop writing it! it will just take a little longer! because i want to write and give the best for you guys!!!
> 
> But with that next chapter is a main even one so no polls for this chapter but there is a poll for fun that you can answer who your favorite prince is! im very curious who you all are voting for! Since many of the princes haven't even showed their sides yet!! :0
> 
> TW: Nyxhyuck  
> CC: Nyxhyuck  
> POLL: https://twitter.com/nyxhyuck/status/1292184352344944640?s=20


	10. Main story 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix first real decision.

A tasty smell of warm breakfast food made Felix speed down the stairs, Hyunjin and Jisung shouted after him as he quickly stepped down the stairs. The smell of food made him so happy that he couldn't stop, he walked into the dining room that was full with every kind of breakfast you could think of! At the table sat Chan, Jeongin, Seungmin and Changbin waiting for the others to arrive. 

Felix jumped forward on the table and looked at every single food, the servants looked a little annoyed at Felix, who was in their way to place down the food.

“I see you are in a good mood this morning Felix?”

_“ Well, I am now, that’s for sure!”_ Felix beamed back at Chan, he took a seat next to Changbin. The seat happened to be the same one he sat in last time, which made him sit in front of Chan once again. They smiled at each other, seeming to know what each other was thinking.

Jisung and Hyunjin had found a place around the dining table as well, which meant there was only one person left.

“Where is Prince Minho?”

Felix looked around and he was nowhere to be found, neither did the princes seem to know where he was. Felix saw Chan order a servant to come close to him and whispered something, after a minute or two the same servant came back and whispered to Chan. The older prince nodded and sighed. 

_ “It seems like the prince from the west is still sleeping…” _

All of them let out an “ _ ahhh.. _ ” in unison. 

_ “So that means it's all good to eat, ”  _

They all started to eat the food that was presented on the table, Felix couldn’t remember last time had anything close to this much for breakfast! He tasted every little bit of thing that was close to him on the table, munching and letting out a pleased sound for every little tasty bit he took. He noticed he gotten more food on his plate, he looked to his left and noticed that Changbin was already looking at him.

“W-What?”

“Nothing, I saw that you didn’t get to try these so... I put them on your plate if that's fine?”

Felix nodded, it was more than okay. The tiny pancakes Changbin had put on his plate was something Felix would die for. It seemed like Changbin really liked to see Felix eat well, it became almost like a pattern that they were either eating or drinking something together. 

While they were almost done eating a familiar figure walked into the dining room, tiptoed in the most beautiful casual look Felix ever seen, it was now a very awake Minho. His uniform was in a beautiful white and green pattern, lilies and pigeon patterns were hidden in the green pattern and a ruffled blouse underneath made him look way to dreamy. Felix stared at Minho has he walked in, there was something so beautiful about him that it was hard to look away.

“Good morning, I’m sorry I’m late” The prince bowed, he apologized at everyone especially to Felix.

Felix smiled at Minho and gave him a big wave.

“Good morning Prince Minho!”

Minho gave the younger a big smile, he walked over and sat down. Minho hesitated to eat, but he saw the younger still eating and decided it was fine to eat as well.

_ “Now that everyone is here, I have a few things to settle” _

Chan spoke, everyone looked at the oldest prince, waiting for him to continue. Felix wondered what was going on.

_ “Since everyone has arrived now, we need to find a schedule for how this is going to work, of course Felix has a choice to choose whoever he wants to spend time with, but we should also have something structured to let us all have time together” _

_ “I think we should each week have at least one day where we can spend an entire day with Felix, that way we will get to spend time together in peace, getting to know each other better and the other days he is free to spend time with whoever he wants” _

_ “Does this sound good? “ _

They all nodded, Felix agreed it sounded good. That way he wouldn’t feel pressured to spend every day overthinking he wasn’t spending enough time with anyone.

_ “Felix? Are you okay with this?” _

“Yes, I'm okay with it! So long I get to spend time with everyone I’m okay with it”

Felix smiled, he looked around and saw they were all nodding at him. Felix looked over to Jisung who seemed to be deep in thought.

_ “I have one thing” _

_ “Yes? Jisung?” _

_ “That day, where it only supposed to be us and Felix, It better only be us,  _ **_No excuse_ ** _ for anyone else to barge in.” _

Jisung was determined with his words, he glared at Chan, something in their eyes glowed. Chan only smiled at the younger, Jisung scoffed back at him.

“I agree, I'd rather not get interrupted on our date”

Minho piped up from where he sat, eating one of the tiny pancakes. 

_ “Then we agree on that as well, no interrupting the designated date, no matter the reason” _

An agreement was settled and the real event of the week could start. 

“Felix, It’s up to you how you would like to set this all up”

“Me? Should I decide?”

Felix looked surprised at Chan, all this deciding made Felix nervous.

_ “Yes of course, after all it’s you we all want to marry, love” _

_ “Uhm well… Let me think about it first” _

_ “That’s fine, Tell any one of us who you will choose first and we will go from there” _

Felix finished eating his food, he looked over to Minho who had just finished his food. Felix was relieved that the prince got to eat his food as well. Felix decided it was time to leave and do something he had wanted to do for a while now, before he left he spoke up.

“Uhm.. I have a question?”

“Yes, love?” Chan answered back, he really was keen on the whole pet name thing. _Not that Felix minded at all._

“Is there a room for me to play in? I would really like to play the violin, I think better while playing… also I miss playing it” 

For some reason the question made Felix anxious, it wasn’t like they didn’t know he played. It was the thought that they would think he didn’t care about them and just took advantage of them and the place. Which was not the case he would never and he really did think better while playing.

The others looked over at Chan, waiting for him to answer the younger.

_ “Of course, we fixed a special room for that” _

_ “What! Why..” _

“Felix, do I really need to remind you?”

“.....”

Felix sighed, he knew why. Chan kept saying exactly why, but Felix still didn’t get why that would ever make him worth anything.

“No.. You don't, I'm sorry"  
  


Felix pouted, he felt like a child getting scoulded. Chan just laugh at him.  
  


_ “Come with me” _

Chan stood up from the table and walked up the stairs for Felix to get his violin, Felix ran into his room and got his violin and smiled at Chan, ready to go to the room to play. He was excited, it had really been too long since he got to play. His fingers got giddy with all the excitement, the mere thought of playing again made him so happy. They stopped in front of a door downstairs, it was around where Felix got lost last time. He hoped he could remember where this room was in the future.

_ “Please use this place as often as you want my beloved, it’s all yours, it’s specially made just for you” _

_ “I really don’t deserve all this..” _

_ “Trust me you do, if I could give you the moon I would” _

Chan took Felix hand in his own, he gave them a small kiss. Felix blushed at the action, shoving Chan a little. It just made Chan laugh, he opened the door for the younger to walk in.

_ "Stay here for as long as you want, If you want anything I'm in my office” _

Chan bowed and left Felix alone in the room.

_ “Thank you Prince Chan, really, thank you” _

Felix shouted at Chan, the prince smiled back at Felix and left. Felix was now alone in the big room, it was quite big for being a room to just play violin in. 

The floor was in a beautiful white and gold, the walls were in a deep blue color with an angel painted on the roof, holding the sun close to its body. There were windows that showed the front of the kingdom, lighting up the room beautifully. It was overall very comfy and spacious. There wasn’t anything in the room except for a chair with a table and a stand for music notes. Felix laid down his case on the table, he took out the violin and plucked at one of the strings. Checking out how it would sound in the room, as expected, it sounded wonderful in the empty room.

Felix didn’t wait and started to play immediately, he warmed up by playing a little simple melody. The moment he started playing he felt the happiest he had been awhile, not that all this made him happy, it did. But something familiar around unfamiliarities calmed him down, it made him remember what ever happened he had something familiar left waiting for him. 

Felix didn’t stop playing after his warm up, he played and played for what felt like hours. Song after song, he was almost sure at one point he was just playing a made up song. He felt great, he was letting out all his emotion through it. Everything he had bottled up and thought about these past days was just released as a scream through his notes. 

Felix stopped at a sudden note, breathing heavily. He was sweaty and tired, it felt _amazing_. He sat down on the single chair in the room, he just breathed. He just existed on that chair with his violin in his arms. He wished that these couple weeks would let him know what to do, who to choose and what to feel.  _ He needed to know. _

He liked the princes, he liked being loved. It was something he had missed and it was pleasant to get love back for once. 

While sitting on the chair Felix thought about something that had bothered him for a while. 

Not a single time he had been here or on the event had he seen the king or queen, he wondered where they were. _Did they not live here? Shouldn’t they since they rule this part of the land?_ Not even when Felix got his job did he see the king or queen. It was weird, not to mention it seemed like neither of the brothers were keen to talk about their mothers except Changbin. Chan seemed very distant from his mother, Jisung had never said a word about it. The prince on the other hand, hated his brothers, so the family discussion was never on his plate from the beginning. It was weird and it bothered Felix how much he wanted to know, he just wanted to know about everyone, even the hard and sensitive parts of their lives.  
  


There seemed to be a lot he didn’t know about them and a lot that the princes didn’t know about him. But that’s what this all was for, getting to know each other better. To get a bond strong enough for marriage. 

_ Marriage… he was really getting married this year.. _

_ Marriage used to feel like a distant dream that would never happen and now somehow it's happening so soon…. with a prince…  _

Felix shook his head, he decided to play one last song before leaving.  


_ The Last Rose Of Summer. _

Known for being one of the hardest works to play, but it was one of Felix favorites. The challenge is what made it so much fun to play.

When the piece ended, he let a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, bowing deep and the non existing audience. A big smile plastered on his face, he one day would love to play for his future husband. Showing them everything he could do.  
  
Felix carefully puts down the violin in its case, he spun around the room laughing. He felt free, he felt like he knew what to do.

He opened the door to the hallway and was met with two very familiar faces standing outside.

_ “Prince Hyunjin! Prince Minho! “ _

He ran up to the two who seemed to be chatting about something, he held his violin close to his chest. Felix pushed back his hair, trying to get the sweaty hair out of his face.

_ “What’s going on?”  _

The two of them looked at Felix, a slight blush on their face.

“Nothing, nothing! We were just waiting for you”

Hyunjin looked over at Minho who smiled back at Hyunjin.  


“We would like to talk to you about the dates”

  
  


“Oh, what is it?”

_ “Well… both of us would like to be first, the others said it didn’t matter, but both of us insist on going first so we are here to ask you who you want to go with first?” _ _  
  
_

_ “It’s all up to you to choose someone else if that’s what you desire, but we thought it would be easier for you to choose just between the two of us?” _

Hyunjin and Minho looked at Felix, it would make it easier for him to choose without making it seem like he had a favorite..

_ “Oh uhm…"  
_

_ But who would he choose? _

_ He felt that he had already connected with both of these princes well, but a date was different. It was a time for them to get even closer and be alone together for an entire day. _

**_So who would Felix choose?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! I hope you guys liked this chapter! because now my fellow readers its time.
> 
> yes its now things will start going into routes. The polls now will have HEAVY and i mean HEAVYYYY impact on the story so that means that the princes can get mad/angry/sad or happy/loved or other feelings depending on what you choose, some might not take it well and some might brush it off. This is where the whole dating game starts hehe!!! because points will add upp depending on how you treat everyone!!!
> 
> If you are still confused by that feel free to comment or CC me questions! but my tip is remember how they act and small details in the story and you will be fine! uwu
> 
> TW: Nyxhyuck  
> CC: nyxhyuck  
> POLL: https://twitter.com/nyxhyuck/status/1293337139158159363?s=20


	11. Minho Route 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first date begins.

_ “I will go with you Minho” _

Felix looked at the two princes, Minho looked pleased at Felix's words. Hyunjin on the other hand looked disappointed, almost like he didn’t expect for Felix to choose Minho first. 

The anger grew on Hyunjins face but it was replaced with a neutral one. He bowed at the two and left them alone, he seemed upset about who Felix chose _. Did Felix choose the right person? _

The sound of the prince heels pierced through the room, Felix needed to talk to Hyunjin later. His choice might not have been the best one, the emotion on Hyunjins face was not one Felix would ever want to see again. He had a feeling that this cold and dark emotion would stir in his stomach for hours today, but  _ why _ did he feel like that. Something just didn’t feel right.

_ “I'm glad” _

Minho’s voice brought Felix back to reality. He looked away from the empty hallway that Hyunjin had walked out of and back at Minho who was smiling bright at him.

“For what?”

“That you chose me, I wouldn’t been mad if you didn’t, but I'm even happier that you did“

The prince smiled a big smile, it was so bright and genuine that Felix's bad feeling almost went away,  _ almost _ .

“So what do you have in preparation for us prince Minho?”

“It’s a secret~ for now at least”

The prince sing-songed, he backed away and walked to the other side of the hallway. Felix caught up to him with his violin in his arms.

_ “What! Shouldn’t you at least tell me when?”  
  
_

Minho stopped dead in his tracks and Felix almost walked into the older, Minho turned around to face Felix and looked him in the eyes.

_ “Tomorrow, meet me in the garden! Wear your best date clothes Felix” _

Minho walked away, leaving Felix standing in the middle of the hallway. 

_ “What! Prince Minho!” _

_ Sigh.. what does he mean with that? _

Felix muttered, he walked out of the hallway to his room upstairs. He couldn’t figure out what Minho meant with that!

Felix still felt bad for Hyunjin, he didn’t want to decide honestly. It was hard to choose one of them, but he just trusted his heart to make his decisions right. At that time his heart said Minho, but that didn't make him feel any less worse for having to choose one of them.

Felix walked with easy steps to Hyunjins room, They had told him where they all were if there was something he wanted. Like right now, Hyunjins room was upstairs, in the opposite direction from Chan’s office. 

When Felix arrived he let out a breath he was holding, he lightly knocked on the door. The door opened fast with an angry Hyunjin at the door, The prince looked surprised to see Felix at his door, he set his face in a confused look. 

“ _Felix? Can I help you?”_

“Prince Hyunjin, I want to apologize if I made you mad before?”

“Why do you sound so _unsure?_ Do you know why I got mad?”

_Felix didn’t._ He wasn’t sure why the prince would get mad when he said that it didn’t matter who he chose. Felix shook his head, Hyunjin sighed. He propped himself leaning against the door.

“You can’t apologize if you don’t know what you did wrong? I’m sorry Felix,  _ I think it’s better we don’t see each other today, I need time to calm down” _

_ “No wait! Prince Hyunjin, I-” _

_ “Felix”  
  
_

Hyunjin stood straight, he grabbed the door handle.  
  


_ "We haven’t gone a single date or been alone together since we met, that’s why I’m mad, **I’m sorry, but I would like to be alone now”** _

The door shut close, Felix stood at the same place looking at the closed door. Felix backed away from the door, he realised how it looked from Hyunjins point. He and Minho had been alone together before, more than once. The only time he and Hyunjin had been together was on their ride back to Felix house. They had danced together, but that was at a big event. 

So it was obvious that Hyunjin would get mad over this, after all he also liked Felix. That angry and uncomfortable feeling in Felix's stomach became worse, Hyunjin didn’t even want to  _ see _ Felix for the rest of the day and it was only  _ the morning.  _

Felix slowly walked back to his room, he sat down on his bed. He felt sad and annoyed at himself for not noticing something so obvious. But, there was nothing to do about it. He and Minho were going out on a date tomorrow, so for now he had time to do what he wanted.

Felix didn’t really feel like doing anything after that, he laid down on his bed and released a heavy breath. This was going to be harder than he thought it would be. Slowly but surely Felix fell asleep on his bed, heavy breathing could be heard in the quiet room. 

  
  


Felix woke up and looked out to see that it had turned dark outside, he saw there was food and water on his bedside table. It seemed like the princes let him sleep instead of waking him up, he appreciated it because it was getting too much for him. Time alone was something he needed from time to time. There was a note from Changbin next to the food.

_ Eat it all up and sleep well Felix, if you need me I'm in my room.  _

_ It’s the one on the right wing from your room. _

_ Don’t be afraid to knock on my door, you are always welcome.  _

_ \- Seo Changbin _

Felix smiled at the note, it was very cute of Changbin to write a note with the food that Felix guessed he made. Felix ate the food cold, it tasted just as good cold as it probably did warm. Felix hummed happily, a good sleep and food could always fix his mood. When he placed down his fork he got up from the bed and stretched his limbs. It was time to do something. 

He could always go to Changbin, since the prince had already offered him company. Felix decided it was the best thing to do before the day would end. He jumped out of his bed and walked to Changbins room.

The hallway was quiet and lit in a warm orange light, it seemed to be quiet late now. He hoped Changbin wasn’t asleep yet, if he was he could always knock on Chans door.

Felix knocked on the white door, he knocked three soft knocks on the door. He heard someone on the other side sigh and the door opened in a fast swing.

“ **_What do you want-_ ** _ oh, Felix _ ”

Jisung had opened Changbins door with an angry reaction, but the moment he saw it was Felix he went to a shocked and apologizing expression.

“Oh! Prince Jisung? What are you doing here?”

“That’s _my_ question, Felix what are you doing walking around this late,  _ again _ ”

Jisung glanced at Felix, The younger smiled back at the prince. Jisung just rolled his eyes at him.

“Felix? Are you finally awake now?”

Changbin looked from behind Jisung, the prince had a soft smile on his lips.

“Yes, I’m sorry for sleeping all day like that again..”

Felix sighed, he remembered that this wasn’t the first time he slept all day since he arrived here. He needed to stop doing that, or he would just run out of time !

“It’s alright, I hope you ate the food I left?”

“I did! It was so good! As usually “

Felix laughed and Changbin giggled at Felix. Felix could feel the younger prince roll his eyes even harder at the two, before he knew it a loud sigh came from the prince.

“Felix, answer my question”

Jisung growled, but it wasn’t in the same way he usually used on his brothers or any other prince. It was clearly not meant in an angry way but a concerned way. In Jisungs own words, something Felix think he finally catched up on now.

“I’ve been sleeping all day and Changbin offered some company so, I took him up on it now that I’m awake”

Felix camly explained, not filling in that he actually felt bad all day because of what happened with Hyunjin. It still was on his mind, but he felt better after some sleep and now company.

Jisung nodded and grabbed Felix arm.

“If you are going to be with him, then I'm joining!"  


Jisung glared at Changbin who only scoffed at his younger brother, Felix smiled at them. Jisung might have bad blood with his brothers, but he seems to have a soft spot for them somewhere and if Felix could help him with it, he would gladly do it.

  
  


The three of them ended up talking in Changbins room with some cookies and tea, late into the night. Well, it was mostly them talking to Felix and never to each other, it seemed like Felix had accidentally walked in on something important. Something they both didn’t want to talk about so Felix was basically their saviour. 

Before Felix knew it he started to feel sleepy again, Changbin offered to help Felix to bed, but Jisung had already dragged Felix to his room before the older Prince could say anything.

The prince bid him good night and Felix was back in his bed and he fell asleep just as easily as last time. 

When he woke up his dishes were gone and nowhere to be seen. The sky was bright blue and the sun was shining bright through his window. Felix stretched his body and took in the warm sun that was on his face. Today would be perfect for whatever kind of date Minho had planned out for them.

Felix looked through his clothes that he had brought, he didn’t have too many fancy clothes but he threw what he thought would be his fanciest date clothes he owned.

It was just normal Felix, his favorite white fluffy blouse and pants, really, what else would he wear? It was comfy _AND_ it looked good on him! Felix looked down at himself and thought for a second, Minho had said fanciest so maybe a jacket would be better to put on than a vest.

Felix found one of his older dark brown jackets that he did not put down himself, he guessed it was Jeongin who had packed it down for him. He had to remember to thank the younger prince for doing it because it fit perfectly with his outfit. Felix also looked at the shoes he had gotten from Jisung, but if the prince knew he used them on a date with Minho he would go mad, so Felix decided it was for the best to use his own shoes for the time being. 

Felix walked down the stairs and was met with Chan talking with one of the servants, his dimples showing on his beautiful face. The prince seemed to be in a good mood today, it made Felix smile. 

“Good morning Prince Chan!”

“Oh Felix! Good morning to you too! You look marvelous today,  _ love” _

Felix felt his cheeks warm up from the compliment, Chan knew exactly how to make Felix feel embarrassed.    
  


“ _Shush you._. oh, by the way, Prince Chan?”

Chan excused the servant to continue her work as he turned all his attention to Felix with his signature smile. 

“Have you seen Minho today? He said to meet him in the garden for our date but it’s still quite early.... ”

Chan thought for a second before shaking his head.

“I haven’t, I’m guessing he has been busy all morning getting ready for your date”

Chan fixed one of Felix many strands standing out from his hair.

“I think you just have to go to the garden and find out what he has ready for today”

Chan said and slowly pointed the way to go to get to the garden.

“Right, thank you Prince Chan”

Chan bowed and Felix did the same, he walked away from the older prince in the direction to the garden. 

He walked through the hallway and opened the glass door out to the garden, it was a beautiful day to be outside. The birds were chirping and the sun was warming Felix the right amount, not too much for him to feel sweaty or bothered. 

He walked down the stairs and looked around, Minho didn’t seem to be anywhere in the garden. Felix slowly walked around the garden to find Minho, he occasionally looked down on the many flowers in the garden. A beautiful yellow rose looked back at him in the middle of white roses, he carefully touched the rose. Its petals were bright yellow and warm, the rose looked like the sun in a sea full of white clouds.

“ _ Felix _ !”

Felix spun around and was met with Minho carrying a bunch of blankets in his arms.

“ _ Prince Minho! D-Do you need help? _ ”

Felix sprinted to meet Minho in the middle, the prince seemed to be struggling to hold all the blankets. Felix took some blankets from the top of the mountain the prince was carrying.

“Oh thank you! You came at a perfect time! I’m almost done!”

Minho walked out from the garden in a stride, Felix sprinted to catch up with the prince. They walked a bit outside from the kingdom to a beautiful field, it shined gracefully in yellow and green colors. There was a huge maple tree in the middle of the field shielding from the sun, they walked down to the tree and Minho threw the blankets on the ground and started to lay them down under the big tree. He grabbed for the blankets Felix was holding, he gave the prince the blankets. Felix watched the prince set up a little nest with the mutilable blankets he had grabbed. It looked soft and comfortable, Minho stood up and streached his arms out.

_ “Ta da!! Welcome to our date Felix! It’s the one and only picnic with Prince Minho” _

_ A picnic! Of course! That explained all the blankets. _

_ “Thank you Prince Minho, It looks amazing!” _

_ “Come on, sit down” _

Minho patted on the blanket for Felix to sit down next to him and that’s exactly what Felix did. He watched Minho bring out a wooden picnic bag from the side. The prince started unpack all kinds of picnic food, everything from tiny sandwiches to crackers to berries of all colors and kinds. Felix was sure he had never seen some of the berries the prince unpacked, they had to be ones from the west. Minho unpacked a very fancy bottle of wine and another bottle that was equally as fancy but had pure water in it. 

When Felix thought Minho had unpacked it all more and more food came out, desserts started to come out and a beautiful blue, white and golden porcelain set with golden spoons and forks. Felix was shocked, it all looked so wonderful. It looked like a dream, like he had fallen and woken up in heaven. 

_ The sun made everything sparkle in a beautiful light, Felix wished he could somehow remember this scenery forever. _

_ “Are you hungry? I hope you are! I brought everything I thought you would like, I have heard you like desserts a lot so i brought all different kinds of special ones from the west you for you!” _

“I do! Thank you so much Prince Minho I don’t even know what to say…”

_ “You don’t have to say anything sweet rose, just enjoy yourself on our first date” _

_ S-Sweet rose?? _

Felix blushed at the nickname, it was a cute one. Something he didn’t expect from Minho, but  the prince was a smooth one with a goofy mindset, something he really loved.

Felix tasted all the different tiny sandwiches and crackers, they tasted amazing! Minho opened the wine bottle and poured up a little in two wine glasses, he gave it to Felix and Felix accepted it and inspected the fancy wine. 

“Do you like wine?”

“I’m not sure, sometimes it’s really good and sometimes it's  _ horrible! _ ”

Minho laughed at the younger, he held up his glass and clinked his glass against Felix one.

“That’s usually how wine works”

He sipped on the wine and waited for Felix to try, the boy hesitated but sipped on the wine. Felix looked surprised at the wine in his glass, it tasted really sweet and was easy to swallow.

“This is fantastic! I didn’t expect that!”

Minho laughed at the younger surprised expression, Felix giggled at Minhos laugh. They continued to talk, eat and drink in peace with a conversation here and there. The picnic was wonderful, the food was wonderful and Minho was wonderful. The prince seemed to be in his best mood and that made Felix happy.

Minho picked up one of the many berries and held it out.

_ “Say aaahh” _

Felix said ahh and opened his mouth and Minho put the berry in his mouth. Felix got surprised and closed his mouth and accidentally sucked on  the fingers Minho had used to lay the berry in Felix's mouth. Felix quickly looked away embarrassed, Minho only laughed and picked up another berry to give Felix. The prince waved the berry in Felix's face and Felix pouted at the older. His face was all red and warm, the prince was playing with him!

Felix decided to play back and picked up a berry and did the same thing back at the prince. He waved one of the orange berries in the prince face.

_ “Say ahhh” _

Minho smiled and opened his mouth to be fed, Felix put the berry in the prince's mouth. Minho munched on the berry and beamed at the taste of the berry. They laughed together, it was so comfortable to be with Minho.

In the end they started throwing berries trying to catch them in their mouth, they both failed miserably and ended up laughing on the ground holding their stomach from all their laughing.

  
  


After a while of laying down in the sun, Minho picked up something from the basket.

Felix looked at the older prince and saw it was the same book he had talked about since the day they met.

“I was thinking I could read it for you? If you don’t mind?”

Minho looked away embarrassed waiting for the boy's answer.

“Please! Pleased do! I have been wanting to continue it since last time!”

Felix's eyes shined in excitement, he had been wanting to read it again. He hadn’t gotten so far so he was excited to see what happened next. Minho sat up straight, his legs out straight and patted his thigh. 

Felix looked at the prince, unsure what he meant by that.

“You can lay down on me if you want to, so you can comfortably lay down while I read”

Minho said it with a straight face, he didn’t have a problem saying that, but was too embarrassed to ask if he could read the book. Felix giggled at Minho, he was indeed a weird prince.

Felix got comfortable and laid his head down on the prince thigh, he felt his cheeks warm up. It was very intimate and made Felix all nervous, but the moment Minho started to read he calmed down and enjoyed the moment.

Felix almost felt his eyes close as the prince read the book, he felt a hand in his hair. The prince softly combed through the younger's hair as he held the book with one hand. Felix's heart picked up speed at the gesture, everything was so simple. Minho was so perfect, so gentle with him and so extremely generous. Felix couldn’t explain what Minho was too him but he also could, in his mind he knew exactly what Minho was to him, but it was something he still needed more time before he knew exactly. 

His heart was beating fast and he felt so sickly in love, _or what he guessed was love? or was it just the feeling of being loved?_

Felix held his hand on his chest, trying to calm himself down. He closed his eyes and continued to listen to Minho. He slowly fell asleep with Minho massaging his scalp while reading the book.

When Felix woke up the prince had put down the book and was looking at Felix's face, it seemed like the prince was counting the endless freckles on his face. Felix smiled at the prince, Minho smiled back. Felix sat up and apologized for accidentally falling asleep, Minho told him to not apologize that it was his fault for making it so comfortable. 

They sat in silence before Minho stood up suddenly.

_ “Wait here!” _

Minho said to Felix as he sprinted away, Felix was left alone with the blankets.

He almost felt like crying, that’s how perfect everything felt. The sky was now a more pink orange then the perfect blue it had been all day.

“ _ Felix” _

Felix looked up and was met with Minho holding a huge bouquet of yellow roses, daffodils, peonies, freesias and so many more flowers that Felix didn’t know about. Minho gave them to Felix and he stood up and accepted them, there were too many to hold but Felix held them close to his body. He didn’t know what to say and struggled to get any words out.

_ “P-Prince Minho I-” _

_ “You don’t have to say anything Felix, I just want you to know that you have my whole heart, Since the day we met I felt this special feeling around you, something I have never felt around anyone or anything before” _

_ “I want you to know that with all my heart I love you and I wish to marry you” _

Felix wanted to comment on the marriage part but before he could Minho continued. 

_ “I know you can’t answer that question until you have gone on a date with everyone, but my sweet rose, let me ask you” _

_ “Can I forever be yours? Even if you don't choose me?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Im so sorry for the long wait !! I've been so busy with schoo that it's almost insane!!! I'm trying to write as much as I can on the weekends ;;; but it's really hard since I have a lot to do all the time ;; all from school work to pushing myself to be social haaaa
> 
> BUT AT LAST !!!! HERE IS THE CHAPTER!!!! i hope you guys liked it!!! thank you for waiting and supporting this story !! it means a lot!!! <333
> 
> Also if you are ever curious about something feel free to comment, dm or ask on my cc !!  
> If you curious on what they are wearing or how the setting looks or anything!! what to choose in the next polls its all very welcome to ask !!! 
> 
> also thank you so much for every comment, kudos and bookmark <33  
> POLL: https://twitter.com/nyxhyuck/status/1307826606350753796  
> TW: nyxhyuck  
> CC: nyxhyuck


	12. Main story 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finishing up the date and going a few new ones!

Felix stood in shock over the words that Minho had said, the question he had asked. Something so raw and sincere, Felix couldn't believe what he had heard. He held the flowers in his chest even tighter, afraid of letting them go.

_“Prince Minho..”_

_“Felix, I want you to be by my side, even those nights and days you aren’t mine, as a lover or not, let me be by your side”_

Felix could feel hot tears waiting to fall from his eyes, Minho's words were too much, they were questions he couldn’t answer, not with words.

He dropped the bouquet and hugged the prince tight. He held Minho as tight as he could, so the prince wouldn’t disappear. He felt the prince's long arms hold Felix tight back, soft hands rubbed his back in comfort as wet tears stained the prince's beautiful uniform.

_“My sweet rose, I’m sorry for asking so much from you”_

_“Don’t cry, I never want to make you sad or hurt you”_

_“D-Don’t leave, I’m so sorry Prince Minho”_

Felix couldn’t stop the tears from falling, The prince didn’t seem upset that Felix was breaking down in his arms. The prince held the younger close in his arms, petting and speaking soft words of comfort. He knew that there were more too the crying than his words, he knew that there was a lot of pressure on the young boy. Anyone could sense that Felix was hiding and carrying a lot for a boy his age, nothing that the princes could ever know or relate too. 

Felix broke off the hug and quickly removed the tears on his cheeks, he was slightly shaking, but he locked eyes with Minho and smiled a sincere smile. It made the prince almost teary eyed, He was so stupidly in love with Felix. Nothing would ever stop him from loving this little violin player, nothing.

_“I’m sorry, I wasn’t sure what-”_

_“Schh, It’s okay sweet rose, I understand, let’s finish off this date by watching the sunset together?”_

Felix nodded and joined the prince back down on the blanket, after picking up the bouquet he dropped before and slowly put it to the side to pick it up later. He leaned against the prince, Minho holds Felix close as they sat in silence waiting for the sun to set.

  
  
  


_As Felix went to bed that night, he was left in wonder. He was now a step closer to knowing what to do, He felt such incredible love for Minho, he knew that well now. He was ready to love him, even if it meant not to be lovers._

_On his bedside table sat the big bouquet in a beautiful vase with water, he looked at it shine beautifully with the moon shining on it. Very soon after it he fell asleep watching it, dreaming about the book the prince had read. The date was a beautiful one, one he would remember so long he was alive._

  
  


When Felix woke up the next morning he felt relieved, he was happy and peaceful. It was all over too soon as his door got punched with loud knocks and someone screaming his name. He sighed and got up from his bed, dragging his feet to open the door. Outside the door was a flushed red Changbin, breathing heavily and his clothes were all messy and ruffled.

“Prince Changbin? Is everything alright?”

Changbin took a deep breath and straightened his back and patted down his clothes, he coughed a little and looked at Felix.

“I’m sorry for waking you so early, I got a little too _excited_..”

“Excited? Did something happen Prince Changbin? “

Felix asked curiously, what could ever have happened for the prince to be so out of breath and hurriedly ran to Felix door to tell him. 

_“Something arrived that I have been waiting for and I would like you to join me if that’s alright with you Felix?”_

_“Oh, of course!”_

Felix told Changbin to wait outside while he got dressed, he quickly put on a casual outfit and fixed his bed hair, he wasn’t too embarrassed about his bed hair anymore since the prince had seen it too many times now. He wondered what this thing that Changbin had been waiting for would be?

When Felix opened the door again he saw the prince waiting happily on the side, Felix could see and sense the excitement in the older prince. Changbin turned around and held out his hand for Felix to take, they walked down the stairs in hand. At the bottom of the floor was a huge box filled with… _games?_ There were cards and board games of every kind and even outdoor games! _So the thing the prince had been waiting for was games?  
  
_

_“Would you like to play one with me? I know it's rather childish but I enjoy the company of playing games..”  
  
_

Changbin fiddled with Felix fingers as he was holding his hand, embarrassed over his excitement over children's games. Felix thought it was adorable and he himself loved playing games, especially when he was a kid.

_“I would love to!”_

Changbin lit up, he gave Felix a huge smile. The prince showed and explained every game that he had requested, there were games from all around the land. At least half of the games were games that Felix never had even heard about! He was excited to play any game that the older prince wanted too.

They decided to play something called croquet, an outdoor game that Felix had never heard of before but seemed to be one of Changbin favorite games. The prince happily explained the game as he set it up himself, servants asking if they should help him but he kindly declined them and set it up himself. They were on the backside of the kingdom on the green grass, the game needed a big flat space to be played. It looked rather complicated in Felix opinion but it didn’t seem to be so hard as the older explained the rules.

There were balls of so many colors and Felix couldn’t decide what color to choose.

“What color do you want Prince Changbin?”

“Hmmm, I think I want blue, how about you Felix?”

_“I can’t decide what color i want…”_

Felix pouted, there were all the rainbow colors to choose from but he could decide which one. 

_“Yellow, It would fit you well, it's just as bright and colorful as you, like the sun in the warmest summer day in the kingdom”_

Felix looked up and Changbin, the prince was smiling a beautiful smile. He looked at Felix like he was the only one in the whole world, it made Felix giggle. Changbin had gotten bolder and more open the more time they spent together.

_“You mean that?”_

_“I do, you warm up this place like no one else, I’ve never been so happy since I met you Felix..”_

Felix felt his cheek warm up, his life was not the only one that have changed. He had changed the prince life as well.

_“Prince Changbin..”_

The prince took up the yellow ball and club for Felix.

_“Let’s play, I will help you”_

  
  


Changbin started the game and he seemed to be a pro at it, Felix was amazed at how far the prince got on just his first turn. Felix was unsure how to hold the club when it was his turn, The prince seemed to notice and went over to help Felix. He got behind him and showed him how to hold the club right with his hands, putting his hands over Felix's hands.

Felix's heart skipped at the gesture, he liked how bold the careful Changbin had gotten. He remembers the first time they met and the prince was on his way to kiss hand, but didn’t, just to not make the younger uncomfortable.

_“If you do it like this, it will go longer and if you do it like it will go just a little”_

Felix nodded, Changbin backed away and Felix missed the warmth the moment it was gone. Even if the day was warm, the warmth the older gave was comfortable. Felix got ready to try his shot and it flew far away from where it was supposed to go. Felix looked shocked at Changbin and the prince was shocked as well, They laughed at the ball that flew far far away. 

They continued to play the game, Felix lost which wasn’t surprising. But he had fun, he would love to play more games with the prince, but it seemed that duty was calling and he had to continue with his work. 

_“I’m sorry Felix, Let’s do a rematch next time?”_

_“I would love that, Prince Changbin “_

Changbin took Felix's hand and kissed it, giving a blinding smile as he left Felix on the field. Felix waved as the prince left to go back inside the kingdom, around Felix servants picked up the game as Changbin had to leave suddenly. He tried to help but the servants wouldn’t let him as they picked up the game. 

Felix was left breathing in the air on the field, it was peaceful to just stand there, but he had to go back. It was soon after all lunch time!

Felix walked back, slowly while looking around. There was so much to the kingdom that he hadn't seen, Felix might have seen around half of what the kingdom was, if even that. He felt like there was so much he didn’t know existed, but maybe it was for the best. After all, he had an easy time getting lost in the kingdom.

_“Lix!!”_

Felix stopped and looked to his right, he saw Jeongin standing in the garden, the prince was waving his hand and calling for Felix to join him. Felix giggled and jogged up the hill to join Jeongin in the garden.

The young prince was sitting on one of the benches in the garden, surrounded by the roses.

_“Lix! I haven’t seen you all day or yesterday! You aren’t avoiding me right?”_

_“No! not at all I just-!”_

_“I’m just joking lix! You should have seen your face!”_

Jeongin laughed at Felix's nervous expression, Felix pouted at the comment. He didn’t like to make people uncomfortable and here was Jeongin joking about it!

_“Don’t do that!”_

_“I’m sorry, I just wanted to joke with you a little”_

Felix sighed, Jeongin was still young and liked to joke around. Felix thought it was adorable but he couldn’t help to panic the moment he made someone sad.

Jeongin apologized and tried to make Felix happy again by telling him what he had been up to, Felix listened to the younger talk about his day. It made him happier seeing his childhood friend happy, it had been a great day so far. 

Jeongin talked about everything and anything which was something Felix loved, he could just listen to the younger talk and it was nice to just sit and listen to someone talk sometimes.

“Lix? Can I ask you something?”

“Of course you can, What is it?”

_“I wanted to ask you if-”_

**_“Felix, There you are”_ **

Jeongin got interrupted by Seungmin who had just walked in the garden, he was right in front of the two. Jeongin looked upset from getting interrupted by the other prince.

The prince was dressed in a beautiful uniform as always, rhinestones shining bright in the sun.

“Prince Seungmin! Is something wrong?”

“No, I've just been looking for you”

Felix nodded, waiting for the prince to tell him why he had been looking for him. When Seungmin was on his way to open his mouth Jeongin tried to say something.

**_“Lix, Let’s go on a date tomorrow-”_ **

**_“I’ve wanted to ask you on a date for tomorrow?-”_ **

The two princes glared at each other, ready to fight any second if it was needed. Felix just sat silently on the bench watching the fight from afar.

_“I asked first!”_

_“I’d say I asked first!”_

The two started arguing and Felix tried to stop it, but it didn’t work, the princes ignored Felix and kept arguing and glaring at each other. Felix sighed in defeat and watched the fight instead. After a while it seemed like they remembered Felix was there.

_“Let’s just ask Felix?”_

**_“Lix! Who do you want to go on a date with tomorrow?”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun!!!! a new super important poll on it's way!!! pls THINK and as usually dont make any polls even because it's the worst thing you can do but if u like bad endings sure go ahead dkfjds!!!
> 
> POLL: https://twitter.com/nyxhyuck/status/1311776485460578306  
> TW: nyxhyuck  
> CC: nyxhyuck


	13. Jeongin route 2 + Seungmin route 1

_“No one..”_

Felix spoke, he didn’t want to go with any of them right now. He didn’t want any of those two to be his second date.

Seungmin stared at Felix, his whole aura changed. The ice cold Prince Seungmin just became even colder than before.

**_“What do you mean no one?”_ **

Seungmin asked, his angry voice piercing Felix's heart. It hurt, having to tell the princes that he didn’t want to go on their date right now. That he would rather spend his second date with someone else.

“Lix? are you sure? I-I mean _why_ ?”

Jeongin stuttered, confused by Felix choice.

The violinist looked away, embarrassed and filled with guilt. His heart hurt, but he meant what he said. He didn’t feel like he had gotten close enough with any of them to have the second date. He wanted to save his second date to be with someone else.

_“Lee Felix, Do you mean those words you just said?”_

Felix looked up at the prince, Seungmins neutral cold face was set. A face that he hadn’t seen in a while, not since after the event.

_“I do, I don’t_ **_want_ ** _to go on my second date with any of you two..”_

Seungmin scoffed at Felix, His piercing look burned as he stared at him. He could see the prince trying to keep himself calm. The calm and collected prince was filled with anger with the words that Felix had said.

_“Didn’t take you to be this kind of person If I may be honest..”_

_"I expected this by a royal but... you? I expected more from you, Lee Felix"_

_“Well If you excuse me, I will leave since I don’t seem to be interesting enough to be in your company”_

Seungmin walked away, Felix wanted to stop him, but he sat still looking down at the ground. Guilt filling up every single part of his body, he felt cold to the bone. The heel of the prince shoes clicked as he walked away, his heart dropped. Not because he felt sorry but because it almost felt right to say no.

When the steps were gone, He noticed Jeongin holding his hand.

“Do you really mean it?”

Felix looked up to see Jeongin nervous fiddling with Felix fingers, His face in distress.

He tried to answer the prince but nothing came out, nothing he thought of would make the situation better or even explain it. Felix looked away from the prince, feeling his tears almost slipping down from his eyes. He liked the princes but… not _enough_ for them to have the second date. 

Jeongin dropped Felix hand, the warmth disappearing.

_It hurt._

_“I-I... will give you the time you need Lix, but I don’t remember you being ever like this”_

_“Not back then or even now…. I guess I was mistaken..”_

_“I really thought we had something going on but, I guess not..”_

The prince stood up from the bench and left Felix by himself. A tear left Felix's eyes when he was finally alone, he lifted his legs to his body. He wished he didn’t have to choose, he wished he was back with Minho on the beautiful hills or playing with Changbin in the garden.

He hated every second of feeling like this, it was never supposed to be like this.

Every second after hurt even more, the thoughts spiraled around his mind. He felt like he was on a rocking boat, sick from all waves hitting the boat.

  
  


The weather turned around as he sat on the bench alone, the clouds turned dark gray and it started to pour down. Felix sat still, he didn’t leave when the rain poured down. He felt that he deserved it, It wasn’t in his nature to be mean like that but, He had to trust his feelings.

The rain was cold and miserable, just how Felix felt at the moment.

He was soaking in every single little rain drop that fell on him, the weather was so perfect before but now it was ruined. _Just like his day._

He didn’t feel like he regretted it, the second date felt special, he wanted to go on a date with someone he felt was very special to him. Someone he knew would give him something _he needed and wanted._

Felix buried his head into his knees, everything felt so melancholic.

Suddenly he felt the rain drops disappear, and he saw a pair of pretty dress shoes in front of him. He looked up and saw Chan standing in front of him, holding an umbrella over them. 

_“Why are you sitting out in the rain love? You will catch a cold like this”_

Felix only looked at the older Prince, his beautiful smile was plastered on his face. He could see the worry in the prince's eyes, he only looked back down. Staring at the prince's dry shoes and back at his own drenched shoes.  
  


_Although the depressing moment, he felt happy to see Chan again. _

_Something warm and familiar was exactly what he needed._

_“Darling, let’s go inside”_

Chan reached out his hand for him to take, Felix took it without looking up at the prince. He felt like he was bothering the prince, even though the prince was the one who came to him.

His clothes were drenched, and he felt cold, everything was heavy and annoyingly sticking to his body.

Felix was pouting as they walked inside, he was leaving water everywhere on the floor.

“It’s alright, Let’s just get you out of these clothes and warmed up”

Felix nodded, as they walked up the stairs. He saw a servant running to get a mop as they walked, he bowed in apology but the servant only smiled at Felix.

They walked into a familiar room, It wasn’t Chans office but Jisungs Office.

“My office doesn’t have a fireplace, I figured we could borrow Jisungs while we get you warmed up”

Felix nodded, he quietly stood still at the door. He didn’t want the couch to get wet and also he felt awkward to move in his wet clothes.

“Do you- OH, right! I’m sorry love, wait here”

Chan left the room in a hurry, Felix stood still blinking at the door. He wasn’t sure what to do, should he sit down or stand still waiting for the older prince to come back? Chan told him to wait, but… Felix looked down and saw that he was dripping water down on Jisungs office floor, He cringed at the pool of water that was staring back at him.

Felix smoothly took off his blouse, he tried to make it into a ball to lessen the drop of water from hitting the floor. It worked quite well, it was still dropping although not as much as before. Felix ruffled his hair to make it less damp, it flopped down his face. He felt like a wet house dog standing in the office dripping wet.

The door opened and Felix turned around and was face to face with Jisung.

The prince stared at Felix for what felt like hours, neither of them said a word. They locked eyes with each other, Felix looked away embarrassed, he tried to hide himself behind the ball of wet clothes.

_“W-What are you doing in my office?_ **_Half naked?”_ **

The prince stuttered, he looked almost angry at the younger. He quickly went over to the other side of the room and opened one of the cabinets, picking up one of the blankets inside.

The prince threw the blanket at Felix, it hit Felix right in the face. He grunted as it hit his face, he glared at the prince.

“Chan told me to wait here”

“ _So?_ Doesn’t explain anything if you ask me”

_“Well! I was sitting in the rain like **the idiot** I am and now I’m here because you have a fireplace!”_

Jisung scoffed at the violinist, clearly bothered by the statement.

_“An idiot for sure, why would you think sitting outside in the rain would be good!”_

Felix sighed, he didn't have the strength to fight the prince. It wasn't worth it.

"...."

_“... You will catch a cold like that, stupid”_

  
  


He mumbled the last sentence, he crouched down at the fireplace to get it going. Throwing some wood and paper into the fireplace, he stood up and went over to his desk for the matches. Felix was watching the prince do it.

“What are you looking at? Sit down!”

“But- I’m wet! Your couch will get damp and-”

“ **_Felix_ **, just sit down, I don’t care if my couch gets wet, it's just a couch”

Felix and Jisung stared at each other, provoking each other. In the end Jisung rolled his eyes and shoved the younger to sit down on the couch. Felix tried to stop the prince but the prince was sneaky and used the blanket Felix had around him to drag him down to sit down on the couch.

_“It’s more important that you are warm..”_

Jisung muttered, he went back to the fireplace and started to light a fire. It took almost no time before the fire was glowing big and strong.

Jisung sat down next to Felix on the couch, Felix was fiddling with the wet ball of clothes. The prince sighed and grabbed the ball of wet clothes and threw it on the ground. Felix pouted and Jisung only scoffed, he tightened the blanket around Felix, so he was snuggled tight. 

“Are you still cold?”

“I’m just wet…”

Jisung grabbed Felix's hair and started to mess with it, Felix grabbed the prince's hands to stop him.

“What are you doing?”

Felix laughed, the prince was all red and embarrassed, he pouted at Felix. 

_“I-Im drying your hair idiot, what else!”_

Felix let go of Jisung's hands and let the prince continue, he couldn’t stop laughing at the prince's face. He was so concentrated and red, It was _adorable_.

Felix let a breath he didn’t know he was holding, whatever the prince was doing, it was rather relaxing and peaceful. He closed his eyes and let the prince continue doing what he was doing.

“Felix?”

Felix hummed, too tired to open his eyes.

“Why did-”

The door opened and in walked Chan with a pile of clothes. He didn’t notice Jisung at first.

“Sorry Felix it took some times to find clothes- Oh, _Jisung_ ”

“That’s all you have to say? You left this _idiot,_ all wet in my office?”

Chan let out a sigh and walked up to the two on the couch.

“Well, I was getting him some clothes, so he wouldn’t be _wet_ anymore”

Jisung scoffed and rolled his eyes at his brother.

_“Stupid of you to leave him like that alone-”_

Felix let out a big sigh, He really didn’t want anymore fights today.

_“Can we please not…. not right_ **_now_ ** _..”_

Jisung and Chan looked at each other than back at Felix. Jisung scrunched his eyebrows and sat down again. Chan walked over to the couch and gave Felix the pile of clothes, Felix opened his eyes and saw Chan giving the younger a smile. He could sense they both wanted to ask something but didn’t, he took the clothes that Chan offered and held them close to his chest.

Felix got up from the coach and walked behind it, he was on his way to change but called out on the others to be safe.

“Can you guys, you know..”

They both hummed and looked at the fire, Felix smiled and took off his semi wet clothes. The clothes that Chan had brought with him were not his size, but they felt very nice on his body. It was something very expensive, he could feel it on the fabric. It was a burgundy red silk blouse and a pair of loose pants, it felt like it was something from Chans own wardrobe but Felix decided to not mention it. _For his own sake and Chans._

He walked back to the couch and sat down between the princes. He sighed and let the couch and the fire melt him down. It had been a long day.

First a very eventful and fun day with Changbin later the whole fiasco with the two princes. It was not a day Felix had expected at all.

_“Mind telling us why you were all alone in the rain? Dear?”_

_Felix hoped he didn’t have to, but he thought perhaps it was for the best. Talk his heart out, let the other know._

_“I…”_

_“I felt like I deserved it..”_

“What do you mean?”

_“I turned down Prince Seungmin and Prince Jeongins offer to have a second date with one of them”_

That shocked both of them, Chan seemed more neutral, Jisung was shocked but had a smile on his face. He scoffed and crossed his arms.

“Right choice, none of them deserve it to be honest”

_“Jisung.”_

“ **_What_ **! Don’t try to lecture me or something, You know I'm right, you are just too afraid to say it”

Chan sighed, he turned to Felix. He picked up the younger hand and held it close to his body. Felix looked up at Chan, the prince gave a reassuring smile.

_“Love, you did what your heart told you to do, even though it might hurt others you did the right thing”_

_“They might be hurt by your words but… you must follow your heart for this, it’s about your love for us and if you don’t feel it, you shouldn’t give false hope to us”_

Felix nodded, he knew that the prince knew what he was talking about. He could almost feel a tremble in the prince hand, the prince held Felix hand even tighter.

_Chan was right, he did the right thing. Even though it hurts for all of them it was the right thing to do, he didn’t want to give false hope for someone he didn’t love._

_“Who do you want to go with then?”_

Jisung asked, in his usual unbothered tone.

_“Huh?”_

Felix didn’t understand what the prince meant, he was too busy thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. His mind spinning a little too much.

Jisung scoffed and got up from the couch, the prince stood in the middle of the room, looking straight at Felix, brown eyes looking for answers in Felix's face.

_“_ **_Date_ ** _.”_

_“Who do you want to go with?”_

Chan sighed at his brother, he seemed bothered by him but there was a twinkle in his eyes that also wanted to know. He also wanted to know who Felix wanted to go with.

_“I think I know someone I want to go with..”_

_There was someone, someone he would love to go on a date with._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes so,,,, the votes ended the same,, which i have said is the WORST scenerio :( so try to make the gaps BIG!!! because i added a vote from the comments to the votes which is why it made it 50/50... so pls try make the gaps BIG!!!
> 
> but anyway!!! its time for Felix to choose his second date!! think carefully because it really do depends on who you are voting for now!!!! c:
> 
> TW: Nyxhyuck  
> cc: nyxhyuck  
> poll: https://twitter.com/nyxhyuck/status/1325605446670020610


	14. Main story 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix finds some things out, some he won't like and some he shouldn't know.

_“Who is it? Who would you like to go with love?”_

Felix smiled, looking at the older prince's hand that was holding his, He felt at peace telling them his decision. It might hurt one of them, but he had a feeling they already knew.

_“Prince Hyunjin”_

Felix breathed out and looked up, the brothers didn’t seem surprised, but a disappointment struck the younger prince's face before a pout was set.

_“If that’s your choice, You should tell him that”_

_Chan squeezed Felix hand, a gentle smile set on his face, giving the violinist all the safety and reassurement he needed._

_“Just have your stupid date with him, so we can have_ **_ours_ ** _..”_

_Jisung spat, bothered, althought something in him was happy it wasn’t his brother at least. Something about it being one of his brothers hurt more than if a stranger got Felix love._

Jisung flopped down on the armchair in the corner of the room, looking into the fire.

_“Although there is something…”_

_“What's wrong darling?”_

Felix looked up at Jisung and the prince looked up, their eyes locking. The prince looked in confusion at him, his eyebrows were deeply buried and bothered by the silence Felix left them in.

“I want you to be my next date after Prince Hyunjin, _Prince Jisung”  
  
_

Chan gasped at Felix, a sweet smile was plastered on his face soon after. His brother smirked at Felix. 

“Of course you do, It was about _time_ you did, leaving the best dates for last I see”

  
  


Felix laughed at the Prince, he was happy that he had his two dates ready and set. He just needed to talk to Prince Hyunjin, He felt his stomach drop a little suddenly nervous to ask him, all ever since the incident with Minho and him.

They let the discussion of the dates drop, what was said was enough. They sat in silence watching the fire crackle, the silence in the room was unexpectedly calm and comfortable. Felix always thought the moment Jisung was in a room with one of his brothers he would fight, he had before, but in this moment he didn’t seem to care. Felix guessed there was no point since he knew Chan wouldn’t leave. Not as long as Felix was sitting here and he didn’t have to leave.

Chan caressed Felix's hand while they sat next to each other, there had been a moment where Felix had forgotten the older prince was holding his, until he moved his thumb against his skin. Jisung sat with his eyes closed in the armchair, breathing softly. Felix couldn’t stop himself from smiling at the prince, his mouth pouted slightly as he slept in the chair.

_How peaceful._

Felix felt at peace in this moment, he had a mixed emotional kind of day. He would like to just go to sleep and call this day it, but he had something he needed to do. That was to go find prince Hyunjin and speak to him about the date.

He felt the older prince slowly falling asleep just like his brother, he decided to wait until both of them were sleeping so he could leave without any fuss. Also, because he didn’t want to leave, he liked being with both of them, even though the two of them didn’t agree exactly.

What Felix didn’t expect was that he, himself, would also fall asleep, he felt his head touch the older prince's shoulder. A slight tap and he straightened himself up trying his best no to fall asleep, but slowly and surely he fell again, though this time he caved in and let his head drop on the shoulder. He could hear Chan chuckle and pet his hair with the other hand that was not holding his. If Felix wasn’t so exhausted he would feel embarrassed to be this close to the prince.

It had been a long day for him, everything from loving the time he spent playing games with Changbin then the awful incident of having to decline the two other princes and now this. He was drained, although a little nap wouldn’t hurt him right?

Felix woke up to the sound of people speaking, one voice was very close to him and two voices were a little farther away.

_“Chan, your mother, is coming next week”_

It sounded like Changbin, but he wasn't sure, Felix still felt groggy from waking up.

_“Ah.. I see”_

_“Wretched witch visiting her second home I see?”_

**_“Jisung”_ **

It sounded like Chan and Jisung were arguing about something, Felix didn’t understand exactly. Something about Chan's mother? The first queen, what had happened. Felix was still half asleep and couldn't comprehend what was really saying in front of him.

_ “You're not going to pretend she only messed with your life, right? She destroyed everyone in this castle life” _

**_“I’m not, she is my mother and I would like you to not talk about her like that”_ **

Dark and growling voice came out of the prince, one that was usually heard on Jisung came out from Chan. He was serious, he snapped at his brother. Felix felt his hair stand up, he had never heard the prince speak like that before.

_“Did she say why?”_

_“Nothing was mentioned, except for-”_

Changbin stopped mid sentence, Felix hadn’t opened his eyes, yet but he felt the princes look at him. He opened them and stretched up his arms to pretend he didn’t just listen to the brother's private conversation.

“Good afternoon Felix”

“Good afternoon Prince Changbin, uhm- how was work?”

Felix wasn’t sure what Changbin had done, only that he had to leave because of work. It only seemed polite to ask and he was curious as well to know.

“It went well, thank you for your concern”

The prince giggled, the atmosphere in the room had been so thick to the point of no breathing, suddenly it became very relaxed. Felix let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in, he wondered what had happened or what they were talking about. It didn’t seem like something good was happening though.

Felix chatted with Changbin a little before he heard the clicks of Jisungs shoes behind him. The younger prince had become annoyed at the little to no attention he had gotten, especially from Felix. 

_“Ah- Prince Jisung, Thank you for letting me sleep in your office and warm up..”_

Felix felt a blush reach his cheeks, he didn’t know why he felt so embarrassed to thank him. 

_“No problem, It was nothing”_

Jisung looked at Felix, a small smile was found on his lips as he continued to tap his foot against the wooden floor.

Chan interrupted their eye contact.

“Felix, I think you should go before it’s too late”

“Go….? Where?”

“Did you already forget? “

Felix sat in deep thought as he tried to decipher what the oldest prince meant.

_“What- OH! Prince Chan thank you, uhm, I will get going then!”_

He bowed and whispered another small thank you to prince Chan, this time for letting him sleep on him. He opened the door and was quickly out the door, before he left, he heard the brothers speak again.

**_“Don’t ever speak about my mother again around him”_ **

**_“It’s not like he won’t find out in the end”_ **

**_“Don't. Talk about her again. “_ **

Felix froze at the remark, what did they mean by that... he shook his head. This wasn’t something he was supposed to hear, this had nothing to do with him. 

_Not yet at least._

He walked down the hallway, trying his best to occupy his mind with trying to find where to go.

But, It was hard not to think about it, Felix suddenly thought back to the time he had talked to Chan about a portrait that he had of his mother in his office. How similar they looked and how Chan had reacted after it. He felt like there was something really wrong between Chan and his mother, the first queen didn't seem to be the polite and warm woman people had talked about in the city.

Felix continued to walk, he shook his head. This wasn't the time for overthinking he had to find prince Hyunjins room.

In the opposite side of prince Chans office laid Hyunjins room, it wasn’t too far away from Jisungs office as well. With easy steps he continued to walk down the hallway, the candles were already burning. Even though the sky was bright pink with a tint of yellow that shone through the window at the end of the hallway.The weather seemed to be just as confused about it as Felix did. Not that Felix felt confused about himself, just his feelings, it was hard liking so many people and also not linking anyone yet at the same time.

Felix stopped right in front of the door to prince hyunjins room, he lifted his hand and knocked 3 soft knocks on the door. He knocked in a little rhythm he usually did.

_Two fast knocks, a pause then a last knock._

The door swung open after some seconds, Hyunjin answered the door without looking at Felix first.

_“Yes?-”_

_Hyunjin seemed shocked to see the vionlist at his door, a smile was brought to his lip the moment they locked eyes._

_“Good evening Prince Hyunjin”_

_Felix couldn’t stop himself from smiling, he had missed seeing Hyunjin._

_“Felix! I’m-.. I’m glad to see you”_

_Hyunjin returned a smile, Felix could see the prince wanting to hug him, his hands reaching forward slightly but going back to his side immediately. Although he stopped himself from doing it, because of what happened or because he didn’t want to be too much? He didn’t know._

_“Me too, Prince Hyunjin”_

_“I have something to ask you”_

The prince hummed, looking deep into Felix’s eyes.

_“What might that be Felix?”_

_“Would you like to go on a date with me?”_

If the prince’s smile could get any bigger it did, his whole aura had changed. Hyunjin seemed to be himself again just by that question.

_“I thought you never would ask”_

_“It would be my only wish”_

_The prince took Felix's hands and held them to his chest, Felix could feel Hyunjins heartbeat. Beating fast, every pump made him nervous._

“You make me so happy Felix, I’m so glad you came back”

Felix flushed, his ears and cheeks turning red, he hadn’t realized how big of an impact Hyunjin had on him already. He was happy he made the decision to come back to Hyunjin.

“Is it okay for us to have it tomorrow? I already know exactly what we should do"

Felix nodded, he was happy to know that even though the circumstances, the prince had thought out a date.

_“'I’ll give you everything I have Felix I promise”_

The prince stepped closer, both of them only being inches away from each other. Their faces being so close, almost a little too close.

Seeing Hyunjin this serious and close up, made his legs almost give up.

_How smitten he had gotten so quickly._

“Y-Yes, that’s okay, I’d love it if we could do that..”

Hyunjin lifted one of the hands he was holding and gave it a small kiss, _a promise._

“Wonderful, I can’t wait until tomorrow then”

Hyunjin backed up into his room again and waved at Felix before closing the door, Felix left standing outside in the corridor alone. He didn’t expect it to go like this. It wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be but a rather good one.

With small steps Felix backed away from the door, but he didn't get far until he backed into someone's chest.

“Oh I’m so sorry- _Prince Chan!”_

_“It’s okay, I was looking for you Felix”_

  
  


“You were? I just saw you thought..?”

“Yes… but there is something that has _happened_ ”

Felix scrunched his forehead in confusion, what could have happened between the few moments he last saw Chan? 

_He wondered if it had something with the **things** he accidently heard, was Chan here to scold him? Did he really mess up by hearing what had happened. _

_“You see, Prince Seungmin has officially **left** the Kingdom” _

_What..._

_Prince Seungmin had…. What…._

**_He? Left ?_ **

**_Without telling him?_ **

_“W-What, What do you mean?”_

_Chan looked at Felix, his eyes were dark and serious. It seemed like this marriage agreement was getting closer and closer to an end._

_Felix's legs gave up and he fell to the ground, Chan caught him just before his knees hit the floor. The prince held him close, his knee hitting the floor while the other held him and Felix up._

_Had Seungmin just left without even giving Felix a letter or even talk to him? Had the prince really felt so… disappointed with him that he left? Did Felix leave him out so much that the Prince felt like leaving was his only option?_

  
  


_“It seemed like it was the best option for him”_

  
  


_**The best option.** _

_So leaving without a word was the best option?_

Chan helped Felix to stand upright, Felix took a deep breath to calm himself down. He couldn't let this affect him.

_"I'm sorry Felix, I thought I would atleast tell you"_

Felix shook his head, He was thankful Chan did.

What bothered him was how fast Seungmin had decided to leave.

_"Thank you Prince Chan, I'll- I'll go to my room now, Good night"_

Chan didn't stop the younger, he gave him a polite smile and let Felix walk to his room. With quick steps he walked the mellow, dark corridor. He stood outside his door, shaking as he turned the knob to walk into his room.

_He didn't want to understand, but he did._

_But the worst part was that even though he left._

_Felix didn’t feel sad._

_Only disappointed in himself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin is the first prince to go. He is no longer apart of this story. To many bad interractions and decisions.
> 
> Yes, hello, this fic is still a thing and I'm sorry for being slow;;;; ive joined fest and school been a bitch so this whole THING have been going slow but I'm trying my best to update!!! And since ive realised how many ppl are, actually,, reading I feel more motivated to update!!! c: 
> 
> tw: nyxhyuck  
> cc:nyxhyuck  
> 
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoying my fics and here u go some DRAMAAAA!!!


End file.
